


浪潮

by spockypocky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, College Student Kylo, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Hux, M/M, Past Abuse, Rentboys, Sexting, Soft Kylux, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, falling in love so hard, he loves hux tho, turns out kylo is a manipulative little bitch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 钻石王老五Hux（32，攻，严肃）对失足男大学生Ben（20，受，纯情）一见钟情边做边爱的故事





	1. Chapter 1

零、

傍晚的洛杉矶漂浮在一种如梦似幻的粉金色中。层叠的群山在远方化作大片的紫色剪影，丝绸般的云层静止不动，一双富有柔情的手抚过它，留下了轻微的褶皱。西面的太平洋烟波浩渺，滚滚波涛在北纬三十四度沉沦为翩翩浪花，海面有时是蓝色，有时是银色，天空中的新月是它孤独的眼睛。

从这间办公室里可以看到全城最浪漫的风景，可惜这间办公室的使用者是全城最不浪漫的男人。再辉煌的夕阳也不能令Armitage Hux多愁善感，他身处此地完全是个错误，他应该大方地滚到纽约或者伦敦去。

做律师的确需要一颗理智的头脑，尤其是在大名鼎鼎的Tarkin & Sloane，但一个理智之人不一定是一个冷酷之人，同情心在哪里都是受欢迎的。没有同情心的人都喜欢装作有同情心。Hux偏偏就是一个冷酷之人，而且一点也不喜欢装作有同情心。富有、寂寞、聪颖如他，从未向流浪汉施舍过一分钱，不曾为街边的猫猫狗狗侧目，也没有为伟大艺术落过泪。他就像童话里因为自私而被巫婆变成野兽的王子一样，在豪华大城堡里过着狗屎一样的、锦衣玉食的生活。实际上根本没有巫婆诅咒过Hux，因此与漂亮姑娘/青年相爱就能变回人的解咒法并不成立。他从生下来就是一头野兽。

 

现年三十二岁的野兽是不会被加班打垮的。邮件八百个来回后客户的乙方仍然在钻牛角尖，Mitaka搞不定的合同只能由Hux来改。周五了，八点了，三英里外的好莱坞已经歌舞升平起来了。新来的苦力Thanisson在Mitaka的撺掇下敲了敲他办公室的门，探进来半颗脑袋，问他要不要点外卖。隔壁威斯菲尔德商场里什么吃的喝的都有。然而这位老板一看就是副不喜欢吃饭的样子，一派瘦骨嶙峋的英伦美。果然，Hux手一挥表示拒绝，Thanisson只好命薄如纸地飘了出去。

Tarkin & Sloane的西南角坐的都是私募基金的走狗。这些律师形象比较不光彩，唯一的工作就是把客户的险恶用心编排进那些有一整个段落那么长的从句里，搞银行，搞投资人，搞耶稣，搞犹大。这种搞别人的营生往往非常赚钱，Hux时薪八百美元，加班时一千一。只有黑石的爸爸们会在收到账单之后说：“哦，你们的收费比纽约的律师合理多了。”

 

两小时后Hux来到圣莫妮卡的费尔蒙酒店。穿着浴袍的黑发青年已经侧卧在床上睡着了，长长的手臂支出床沿，蜷缩着膝盖、弓着背的模样非常像一只被抛弃的狗。多么残忍的主人才舍得抛弃这样一只高贵、美丽的狗啊。Hux只是一个走运的过路人而已，两次经过同样的地点，狗都恰好还在原地。或许第三次就不在了。

月光洒在青年茂密的黑头发上，流动的光泽像爬行的小蛇。他的脸黑白分明动人心魄，一截高挺又有些崎岖的鼻梁埋在枕头里，妖异红嘴唇微微张开，露出柔软湿润的舌头。这张嘴正无声叫嚣着来爱我吧，来伤害我吧。不怕被人听见吗？在第一次看到这张脸时，Hux脑海中就已经出现了让他伤心流泪的念头。

Hux拿起他的右手晃了晃，这只手又长又大但并不美，只充满了蓬勃的肉欲，让人联想起种种下流、亲密又美妙的事情。青年很快被他弄醒了，睁开眼时，脸上还残留着一种懵懂脆弱的神情。 _来爱我吧，来伤害我吧。_

他们茫然对视了一会儿，静静地听着窗外的涛声。

 

一、

Ben的鸡鸡很大毛却很少，脸已经够年轻，脱了衣服更给人一种未经人事的感觉。不，他不可能没被搞过，Hux的判断通常很准，这个男孩子全身都散发着一股“快来搞我”的味道。按理说他应该已经这样那样正面反面地被人搞过很多次了，再纯洁的处男也应该凭经验成为搞中高手了。但他在床上的表现的确只是生涩地任人摆布而已。他靠在床头，光洁的裸体在夜色中非常刺眼，只有胸口和腹部微微起伏，在Hux眼中他像一朵巨大而饱满的白色花苞。

这个十分浪漫的比喻给了Hux一种十分不祥的预感，野兽的第六感几乎让他当场逃跑。和这个男孩子有关的事情都有点反常。

Hux捏住他的下巴，问：“你是处男吗？”

Ben张大了眼，好像有些吃惊，随后抱歉地笑了一下，“不是，我只是比较……害羞。你可以吻我吗？”

没想到货腰与人的失足男大学生会要求接吻。还有这种极其清纯的笑法……其实他就是扮猪吃老虎的千人斩吧。但是Hux根本不怕，这么多年，有谁斩到他了吗？Hux就着捏住他下巴的姿势吻了他的嘴唇，Ben下意识地用双手捧住了他的头。这是一双宽大、柔软的手。他放松了一些，含住Hux的下唇不断吮吸，相当黏人。他丝毫没有想过要亲得体面、亲得好看，他只想要占有，即使是初次见面的陌生男人，也想把他紧抱在怀中直至骨头碎掉。人可以抵挡技巧，却无法抵抗渴望：竟然有人渴求我至此，我竟是如此珍贵的物品……从这方面看，Ben确然是搞中高手，甚至天才。他后退了一些，潮湿的双眼动情地看着Hux的嘴唇，拇指轻轻拂过，似乎在欣赏自己的杰作。面对这样的青年，任谁都会有种脸红心跳的感觉。Hux几次把手伸到Ben的腿间，都被他拿开了。他已经一丝不挂，性器也诚实抬头，Hux喜欢开门见山，难以理解这种矫情，接吻有那么爽吗？他的让步是有限度的。

再次分开后Ben一脸意乱情迷，眼神赤裸，嘴唇红得像发高烧。是他发动了遮天蔽日的袭击，却像个受害者。Hux起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，想日他想得不得了。但他无视了自己硬得发痛的老二，冷酷地皱起眉，问：“你知道我希望今晚发生什么吗？”他熟悉自己现在的语气。他教训Mitaka和Thanisson的时候也是这个语气。这当然不是说Hux对他那两位倒霉的下属有什么非分之想，而是说Hux哪怕勃起的时候也能保持一贯的冷静。总之，不要以为让Hux勃起就是和他混熟了。

Ben不知道。Ben看着他。

“我们在这个酒店开一个房间，我、或者你自己脱掉你的衣服，你趴在床上，我从后面搞你，我付给你钱，然后走人。你可以在这里待到明天上午，你可以吃光迷你吧里的东西，我不在意。你明白没有？”言下之意，不要搞这些有的没的。

Ben一脸“哈？”，挫败地向后捋了一把头发，“抱歉，我没有做过这种事，我以为……”他现在像个笨蛋一样。刚刚接吻的时候，他或许根本不知道自己在做什么。无意识的天才比有意识的天才要可怕得多。真是个危险的小男生，还是不要让他知道自己的能力比较好吧。

“你以为错了。现在你已经脱掉了衣服，我刚刚说下一步是什么，你还记得吗？”杀手没有假期，嫖客不谈感情。

Ben翻身趴到床上，Hux开始从后面搞他。

 

Hux用手指探进他的后穴，屈起指节时恍然有撩开花瓣的感觉。Ben低低呻吟了一声，转过头来焦灼地看了他一眼。在这个角度里他的眼睛好像被拉长了，秀美的眼皮像贝壳内壁一样微微泛着光。

花瓣咬住了Hux的手指，中心滚烫泥泞，这可不是兰花莲花栀子花这些清新脱俗的花，而是食人花。可以了，Hux娴熟地戴上避孕套，想：不能再惦记这些花不花的了。

他的生殖器是修长美观的类型，让人爽，不让人痛，这样的生殖器在美国毛片里是很少见的。他进入Ben的身体里并没有费多大的功夫，开始冲撞之后Ben猝不及防地撞到了脑袋，他只好抬起一只手撑在床头，指甲被咬得乱七八糟的。Hux将他的后背一览无余，肌肉在他的皮肤下如暗流涌动。以他高大显眼的身材，应该早已被命运的陨石刮擦得伤痕累累，出于某种奇迹，他仍然拥有一副完好的皮囊。

Hux蛮爽的。听Ben发出的声音，Ben也蛮爽的。Hux双手握着他的腰，他长得过于结实，操得他七上八下这种香艳的事，今晚并没有发生。Hux的节奏丝毫没乱，除了压抑着的喘息，没有发出任何淫荡的声音。Hux就是这么有条理讲秩序的一个人，他一件衣服也没有脱，拉上裤裆可以立马回公司开会，发胶质量出奇地好，到现在一缕头发也没掉下来。而他身下的Ben情不自禁地挺起腰臀迎合他，让Hux的头部每一次都擦过最舒服的那个地方。他没有穿衣服，汗湿的头发贴在额头上，唾液从嘴角滴落，腿间湿漉漉的。是个人都看得出他很爽。

和Hux这样的人做爱没什么意思，和Ben这样的人做爱却很有意思。金钱就是这么神奇的物品，seekingarrangement.com就是这么神奇的网站。这两个背道而驰的人出现在同一张床上，都是它们的功劳。

Hux又动了几下，突然听到一阵“咕噜咕噜”的声音。他没有管，他的神志不清。没过多久，那声音又响起来。他知道这是人肚子饿的时候发出的声音，而这个人显然不是他。这种意料之外的情况非常影响他的兴致。这也是他的缺点，他的控制欲太强，幽默感太弱。这种人通常都活得不幸福。用他的同窗兼同事Phasma的话说，他不能“把握当下”。

他不得不停下动作，等Ben转过身来，不好意思地说自己饿了。但过了好一会儿Ben还是趴着一动不动，也没有转过头来，就像拆家后闭上眼装作无事发生过的狗一样。只要装作无事发生过，Hux就会没听见他肚子叫，再次开始搞他。一般人或许会觉得这样的狗很萌很可爱，但Hux对猫猫狗狗的可爱是免疫的。人就更不用说了。

Hux无奈地向后抹了一把头发，“你是不是饿了？”

Ben这才转过来，上半身倚在床头，又露出一个抱歉的微笑，“我太紧张了，没有吃晚饭。”他开始咬指甲。好歹也搞了他那么久，他的身体已经彻底打开了，屈起的双腿好像并不拢似的，暴露出来的穴口还保留着Hux的形状，肉穴之中就像他的嘴唇那么红。

Hux看着湿湿的红红的那一处，只觉得未免太淫乱了一点。他的喉结滚动了一下，“等会儿再说。你先转过去。”

Ben乖乖趴了回去。Hux在他濡湿的臀缝里蹭了几下，又硬起来。失去了惯性，要多花一些时间才能射出来，在那之前，他希望Ben的肚子别再叫了。不，他吩咐，他命令，他要求。

“咕噜噜……”

Hux感到自己的额角跳了一下，“你搞什么鬼？”他一下就软掉了，从Ben体内很狼狈地滑出来。他愤愤摘下避孕套，想用它把Ben勒死。

这次Ben倒是爽快地转过身来，Hux发现他已经趁刚刚那一小会儿自己撸出来了。他豪爽地把精液擦在肚子上，顺便说一句，他射得非常、非常多，在床单的折痕里积起一个小水洼。如果是个女人，一定是童颜巨乳的类型吧。Ben问：“不好意思……我可以叫客房服务吗？”

为什么会发生这种事呢？今晚是哪里出了错？为什么他会遇到这种拿错剧本的男大学生？Hux深吸几口气，成年男性想射而未射的沮丧实在是难以言述。他在床边沉默地站了一阵，开口时还是一个体面人，“叫吧，我去洗澡。”毕竟是英国来的，最有风度了。

不料Ben一把抓住他的手腕，Hux低头瞥了一眼，他轻轻松松就可以把Hux的骨头捏断，“你生气了吗？我也不想发生这种事。而且一般人都不会因为……”他的声音渐渐小下去，潜台词是Hux太敏感了。

Hux不置可否，他没把Ben当回事，Ben怎么想他都可以。只是……奇怪，Ben的手掌格外干燥。Hux想起来，他的手上都是干掉的精液。妈的，他赶紧把Ben的手甩开，“别碰我。”

“咕噜噜……”

Ben哀嚎了一声，痛苦地把脸埋进枕头里。Hux趁机溜进浴室。

这就是Armitage Hux第一次（试图）搞Ben Solo的情形。

Hux坐在淋浴间里撸了一管，这一管撸得相当艰难，他的性欲已经烟消云散，但如果不撸这一管，明天他的蛋会很痛。这是常识。他从浴室里出来时，Ben点的可乐鸡翅汉堡炸薯条已经到了，正说明他磨蹭的时间之久。

Ben披着浴袍坐在茶几旁的地毯上，弯腰屈腿，委屈他了，双层汉堡在他手里袖珍跟个茶杯垫似的。Hux首先想：他洗手了吗？他看见浴室外面还有个水槽，就当他洗过了。Ben看到他，便把汉堡放回盘子里。以他的相貌、他的身体、他的力量，他明明可以做到一切想做的事情，他却永远在等待什么人的指令。今天是Hux的，明天会是谁的呢？怪不得没有人要。不忠诚的狗。

Hux说：“吃。”

Hux在茶几后的沙发上坐下来，Ben在他洗澡时打开了窗户，半透明的白色纱帐在风中翻飞，蓬起又落下，发出悠长的“哗啦”“哗啦”的响声。他们好像在一艘巨船上，这是世界上的最后一艘船，他们都不知这艘船将驶向何方。更远处，是海浪破碎的声音。

Ben有些奇怪地盯着他看。是头发吗？一定是头发。Hux刚才洗了头，发丝散落在耳侧。这些金红色的头发比想象中柔软，但请不要因此而误会Hux是什么温柔的男人。

Hux也看着Ben，他一把抓起五根薯条往嘴里塞，另一只拿汉堡的手上有肉汁沿着他屈起的手掌流到腕上，他并没有放下薯条找纸来擦，而是伸出舌头舔掉了汁水，嘴角沾上了色拉酱。为什么这种地方也好像狗？Hux皱了皱鼻子，他从来没有见过吃相这么难看的人。但不知为何，他无法移开自己的眼睛。

或许正是因为他没见过吃相这么难看的人。他被自己的反面深深吸引了。他若逐条放松对自己的限制，最终就会变成以这种姿态吃饭的人。

如果Hux现在叫Ben到他旁边来——不是沙发上，而是地上，Ben一定会来。如果他拿一根薯条到Ben的嘴边，Ben一定会吃。这样一来，Ben就变成了他的狗。但Hux不是随随便便捡一条狗回家的人。他干过一次这种事，没有得到善终。那次是一只猫。

Hux从钱夹里抽出一张一百美元的钞票，放在Ben面前。Ben可以没有职业道德，Hux却不可以没有契约精神，虽然他今天真的亏了。他的食指在玻璃上弹了弹，“我要走了。”

此时Ben已经稀里糊涂地吃掉了至少三千卡的垃圾食品，肚子稍稍鼓了起来，但也无损他体格的健美。他的身体就像熔炉一样轰轰烈烈地燃烧着热量。不知道是什么在消耗他。愤怒吗？欲望吗？意志力吗？这些都不像他所拥有的东西，对他来说太高级了。他意外地抬起头来，“啊？我们不是还没做完吗？”

Hux哑然失笑，难道Ben以为这是中场休息、吃完饭还要再干一场吗？难道他以为这是五十年代漫长的好莱坞电影吗？“我不想了。你不要不知好歹。”

Ben歪起头，要被抛弃了吗？“那，下次再找我？”

“就你这种表现， 我还找你……”此地不宜久留，Hux一边说一边往门外走。

Ben放下大杯可乐，起身跟在他后面，一边走一边用餐巾纸擦手，当然擦不干净。Hux在门后转过身，想让他清醒一点不要跟着了，却立刻被他压在门板上，头颅再次被一双大手捧住。Ben的脸上和手上是一股同源的油腻味，那汉堡应该很好吃……Hux嫌恶地别过头，挣了一下但无处可逃，“放开。”没有做完还付了钱的客人，果然很少见吧。

Ben不放又怎么样，Hux根本打不过Ben。Ben亲了一下他的嘴，“下次给你口，给你搞，你想怎么样就怎么样，好吗？”满嘴跑火车，是不是觉得和Hux混熟了？

Ben的声音仿佛一阵从大提琴琴箱里发出的雷鸣，让Hux的老二不争气地跳了一下。算了，就让他敷衍Ben一下，“好。”

Ben笑起来，“那拜拜。”对Hux挥了挥手，眼睛和嘴唇都湿湿的。

Hux在走廊里感觉呼吸困难，慌张地解开衬衣的扣子，进了电梯就靠住墙上的栏杆，好像天塌下来。Ben看上他什么了？狗看得出人的可怜吗？

电梯门已经关上，他却又听见潮水涌动的声音，海浪狂烈地击打着他的耳膜。他不能再见这个男孩子了。


	2. Chapter 2

二、

他又见了这个男孩子。

Ben低下头揉揉眼睛，睡醒后声音嘶哑，“我等了你……”他拿起床头柜上的手机，被亮起的屏幕刺痛了眼睛，“三个小时。”

Hux面无表情地脱掉外套、领带和手表，把它们整齐地排列在茶几上，“你说我想怎么样就怎么样。”

“什么啊，”Ben盘起腿坐在床上，睡醒了，抬起贝壳般发光的脸，抓住Hux的两只手，“我不是这个意思。”他自以为耐人寻味地笑起来，宽大的嘴唇像饱满的石榴一样咧开。

“我知道。”Hux矜持地把手抽回，“你可以帮我口。”

“知道了。”Ben拿起床头的矿泉水飞快地一口喝掉，把空塑料瓶捏成一团扔到地板上。Hux挑眉，这是什么奇怪的示威吗？

Ben有点腼腆地朝他耸耸肩，“我的嘴，很大。”

脱掉裤子之后，Hux终于明白了他的意思。Hux坐在床沿，Ben匍匐在他腿间，两条手臂各缠住他的一条腿，认真又卖力地吮吸着他的阴茎。是，他的嘴很大，妥帖地将Hux包裹住，Hux担心自己会被他吃掉。这种不理性的恐惧让他极度敏感，还没被逗弄几下，下身就硬得发痛。

原来如此。Ben的嘴巴一定被很多人夸过。

Ben的口技不是最好的，他吃东西有多邋遢，这时就有多邋遢。牙齿没有藏好，口水弄得到处都是，吮吸时不停地发出可笑又下流的声音，他歪着头吸Hux的睾丸，鼻子陷进Hux私处的软肉中，没过多久就呼吸困难，只好十分狼狈地张开嘴大口喘气……然而，他越是这样，Hux越是知道自己正被他强烈地渴求着。他撅起的红嘴唇既天真又性感。

虽然经常和网上认识的漂亮男人睡觉，但Hux从未有过那种体液乱飚的淫乱性体验，其实做爱就应该是一件脏兮兮黏糊糊的事，因为性欲是人欲中比较低级的一种。那些他错过的享受，在Ben不知廉耻的嘴唇之间，他终于隐约体会到了一点。

他把手埋进Ben豪奢浓烈的头发里，仿佛洁白的船只沉入深海，Ben几乎是条件反射一般地把头往后顶，向日葵追逐太阳，他则追逐爱抚他的手。这种来者不拒中蕴含着巨大的危险。一旦被这种人黏上，就一辈子都甩不开了。

大脑仍在理性运转着，Hux谨慎地把手放回身侧。

这次搞Ben和上次没什么不同，只是没有出现有人肚饿的闹剧。Hux在他后面抽插，他用一只手撑住床头。期间他几次回过头，水光闪烁的眼中带着控诉，不知有何不满。Hux选择不搭理他。

他终于说：“等一下。”

Hux很有风度地停了下来。没错，这不是什么激烈的性爱。

Ben翻过身，撩了一把凌乱的黑发，“我想换个姿势。”

这件事不是他说了算的。Hux不容置疑地开口：“就用背入。”

“不能从正面搞我吗？”Ben可怜地眨了眨眼睛，右手正不知廉耻地揉搓着自己的老二。

Hux觉得Ben已经黏上他了，好讨厌。如果是真的狗，会被他一脚踢开。“不能，你转过去。”

Ben低下头，手使劲攥着床单，像在抵抗着什么。最终，他挫败地低吼了一声，“我干嘛非要听你的啊？”（正常人都知道是因为吃人嘴软拿人手短嘛。）说完他就把Hux压在床上，双手死死固定住他的手腕，令他动弹不得，“不要动。”

如果Hux是抽象意义上的野兽，Ben就是物理意义上的。他的肌肉结实骨骼强壮，从脸到身体都是那么地健康和年轻，那几乎是一种可以被牢牢抓在手里的东西。如果世界上真的有吸人精血的东方妖怪，Ben Solo就是她们至高无上的理想。他果然可以用这副身体做到任何他想做的事。只是很多时候他选择不去做罢了。这种无意识的选择可以被称作仁慈吗？

无论如何，Hux已经失去了他的仁慈，Hux就要倒大霉了。

Hux哪怕牙齿咬碎也没能挣脱他的桎梏，不是他身娇体弱，而是Ben简直坚不可摧。但在Hux激烈的抵抗中，Ben也根本无法顺利地坐到他的鸡鸡上。不过，没过多久，也没有勃起的鸡鸡可以坐了。

这是强奸。Hux还从来没有和谁在床上差点打起来过。Hux有一瞬间的迷茫：明明刚才还进行得好好的，为什么变成了这样？

他们僵持了一会儿，Ben大声说：“你不要这么难搞好不好？”难搞的到底是谁啊？有唾沫飞出来。Hux像个面对采花贼的贞洁烈女一样闭上了眼睛，Ben扭曲的脸好似弱智。真正的弱智都不会有他现在这么弱智。更多的时候他都很美，眼中带有不自知的洞察力，令人好奇又害怕。好矛盾的一个人。

Ben眼中的怒火像麦穗一样噼里啪啦疯狂燃烧着，得不到回应比什么都痛苦，用尽全力扔出去的石头连一声回响也没有发出，明明已经那么用力了……他使劲摇晃Hux的手腕，“喂！”理一下他啦！

这种牢笼似的暴力让Hux久违地想起小时候的事，但他已经不是那个躲在橱柜里咬住手背瑟瑟发抖的小男孩了。他吸了一口气，说道：“Ben，你对现在的情况存在误解。我给你钱，你给我性。你是提供服务的一方，所以你应该满足我的需求，而不是相反。我的需求就是背入式。比起很多人，满足我的需求应该非常简单。”

Ben愣了一下，似乎Hux的话解开了他长久以来的疑惑。他稍微松开手，露出了让人无法拒绝的表情，“如果我不要钱呢？”

Hux坐起来，检查自己的手腕，发现一个袖扣被Ben扯掉了，“那你和我都找错人了。”

Ben还想再说些什么，不巧，这时房间里的火警响了起来，紧接着是一阵刺耳的广播：“请立刻离开的你的房间。这不是演习。请立刻离开你的房间。”

果然，和Ben在一起，就是会遇到诡异的事。

Hux只消整理好裤子就行了——不脱衣的男人，没情趣的男人，随后不慌不忙地拿起外套和表。Ben披上浴袍，把带子在腰间打了个结，衣摆只及他的膝盖。他们出门就汇入零零落落的人流中，这股人流沿着消防楼梯悠悠流淌到一楼。他们好像都忘记了刚才的剑拔弩张，Ben用拇指和食指捏住Hux的袖子，像个不知所措的小孩子一样。Hux本来想把手表戴上，但袖子被Ben捏住了。

聚集在楼下的大多数房客都穿着酒店提供的华夫格浴袍，像Hux这样人模狗样的倒在少数。Hux关心那只掉了扣子的袖口，加上衬衫上一道道皱褶，让他浑身不自在。他可是做爱的时候发型都不会乱的法律界菁英，这副模样成何体统。他总是需要一丝不苟的躯壳。穿着浴袍的Ben倒是大大方方的。

夜风习习，海浪不知疲惫地朝陆地奔涌，月光像碎裂的钻石一样铺满了整个海面，只有神可以打捞。Ben找了一个花台自顾自地坐下来，神色茫然，头发兀自在脸颊两侧飘拂着。 _来爱我吧，来伤害我吧。_ Hux移开视线，从外套的内袋里拿出一包烟。

酒店的经理出来安抚人心，说有携带狂犬病毒的浣熊跑进了建筑物，专业人士正在排查每一层楼。这些危险的浣熊正在被羁押到圣莫妮卡林业局的途中，但它们挣破了笼子。酒店外面果然停着林业局的蓝色小客车。看热闹不嫌事大，有几个一看就来自兄弟会的男生为浣熊们的勇敢拍手叫好，酒店经理翻了个白眼。一群服务生鱼贯而出，在室外熟练地展开了四张桌子，摆出水、果汁、咖啡和一些袋装小零食。一个黑发女孩大声抱怨，“天哪，没有红酒吗？我们需要红酒！”

Hux侧过头，越过人群看了Ben一眼。在这一荒谬的超现实场景中，他们是彼此唯一的锚点。Ben站在铺着白色桌布的长桌边，一边咬手指，一边低头浏览五花八门的零食，另一手里已经抓着迷你奥利奥和士力架。一个穿着浴袍的秃头在他身旁停下，似乎在和他攀谈。Ben的脸上绽开一个笑，他一笑起来五官全都变了。睁着亮亮的眼睛张着嘴巴看别人的表情未免太可爱了一点，让Hux有些担心。不是说他会真的做什么，说不定Ben在发展生意呢？Ben忽然看向Hux，伸手指了指他，Hux配合地回到他身边，他自然而然地握住了Hux的手。秃头讪笑两声，走到了别处。

Hux抽完了一支烟，“那个男人在跟你调情吗？”

“他只是告诉我这整件事很可笑，还邀请我去酒吧喝一杯，我说我还没满二十一……这算调情吗？”

Hux审视他看似诚实的脸，想知道他是真不知情还是装不知情，那正是天真和险恶的区别，两者之间的沃土好比孕育出爱神的大海的泡沫，无数令人痴狂的形象从中信步走出来。现在，Ben正无知无觉地站在那儿。

“你真的不知道？你是不是在搞我？”

Ben嘴角控制不住地翘起来，“嗯？我有吗？”

是啊，他要是真的分不清调情和聊天，肯定已经被流氓强奸了好几百次。Hux头昏了，头昏不是一种他熟悉的感觉。面对广阔无垠的未知，他的第六感又一次下达了逃跑的指令。与从爱情中获得幸福的常人不同，Hux只感受到了爱情的恐怖。

不幸的是，和上次一样，他没有逃跑。现在更加来不及了。表面越完美的人通常越有自毁倾向，他们一生都在等待一只合适的手来扣动扳机。在三十二岁时，属于Hux的手出现了。

“你是不是又饿了？”他岔开了话题。

Ben拆开那袋迷你奥利奥，倒了一半到手上，递到Hux面前。Hux摇摇头，Ben就一股脑地把饼干都倒进嘴里。Hux已经不会为他的胃口感到吃惊，“你想不想吃塔可？维多利亚旁边有餐车。”维多利亚是费尔蒙附近的一个酒吧。塔可怎么也比奥利奥和士力架好吃吧。

十一点的圣莫妮卡人烟稀少，他们沉默地走在空旷的大马路上，耳边是无眠的涛声。Ben牵起了Hux的手，Hux楞了一下。这可是美国，情侣都不一定牵手，Ben在想什么？Hux张开嘴，扭头看了Ben一眼，Ben正看着大海，面无表情时总像受了伤。这到底是哪里来的寂寞的小孩？Hux迅速地妥协了。他低头看了一眼，Ben温软的大手好像刚出炉的面包……Hux感到了一种无关肉欲的诱惑。终于，他忍不住捏了一下Ben的虎口，引来Ben疑惑的一声“嗯？”如同回应，他将Hux握得更紧。

Ben点了鸡肉猪肉牛肉塔可各两个，还有一听芬达。酒吧外的街道上站着零星的青年男女，有人趁着酒劲直楞楞地打量白色浴袍里的Ben，Ben知道，但没有理。点餐的窗口下面摆着一排五颜六色的塑料盒子，装着青柠檬、红洋葱和牛油果泥之类的玩意儿。Ben在塔可上慷慨地撒上香菜和牛油果，三根手指一捏，就把一瓣青柠捏得渣渣都不剩，榨汁机都没有他厉害。Hux拿出钱包，掉了扣子的那只袖子昨日黄花一般有气无力地耷拉着，在餐车棚顶惨烈灯光的照耀下，他手腕上的红印艳丽骇人。刚才明明没有感到异样，看到之后，那一圈皮肤突然娇弱无比地痛了起来。说起不暴露就不为人知的痛苦……不，Hux怎么会知道，他什么都没有暴露。

Ben也看到了他的手腕，丢下泡沫塑料盘子跑到Hux身边。他捧起Hux的手腕，“我的天，对不起。”

一个充满柔情的时刻尚未成形，Hux先听到“bia唧”一声。Ben乱放的两个盘子被风刮到了地上，塔可花花绿绿地撒了一地，一副波洛克。（餐车里的墨西哥老姨气鼓鼓地拍拍手，“嘿！看看地上！嘿！浪费粮食的小狗屎！”）哎，算了……Hux严肃地对Ben说：“我可以报警的，你知道吗？”

Ben也很认真，“我不会阻止你的。”他忍不住碰了碰Hux肿烫的皮肤，伤人的宠人的、蛮暴的温柔的，都是同一双手。

Hux“嘶”一声，责备道：“你还摸？”

这里人太多了，不适合说小话。Ben和Hux一前一后走到街对面的公交亭里，Ben说：“我有时候不能好好控制自己的情绪。”他鸡肋地补充，“不过我已经比以前好多了。”

以前比这还糟糕？他是不是杀过人？Hux冷淡地扫他一眼，“你无须赘述。”他靠在深绿色的镂空金属板上，不知道自己现在还不回家干嘛。Ben靠着这种不稳定的性格，完全可以当情杀案的男主角。他当然是没有被杀的那个。而且还可能因为身上种种可爱脆弱的地方被陪审团放过，让死者无法沉冤昭雪。Ted Bundy不就拥有数不清的女粉丝吗？若无其事般请他吃塔可的Hux大概是脑子坏掉了。

Ben又说：“对不起。我不喜欢你用那种姿势搞我。”口口声声“你想怎么样就怎么样”，不过是没被好好疼爱而已，就大发雷霆。狗应该更懂知足。

Hux差点忘了他们是因为体位打起来的，“你不喜欢背入？”

“也不是……应该说我不喜欢你的方法。”

头发被摸的时候，Ben激动得差点跳起来。Hux已经猜到他喜欢那种黏糊糊的搞法，时刻都想被注视时刻都想被亲吻时刻都想被抚摸，狗都是这样的。虽然不会再养宠物了，但比起狗，Hux还是更喜欢猫。“我为什么要关心你喜欢什么？我在酒店里跟你说的，你已经忘了吗？”他是指那番关于钱和性的话。

Ben沮丧地把脸埋进手掌里，“你为什么要这样！”他只是想被温柔地对待罢了。但是，作为一个失足男大学生，这个要求还是太过分了。

Hux无话可说，从钱包里拿出一张簇新的钞票，“今天就这样。我回去了。”

Ben把他的手拍开，“我不要！”真是清高，如果他不想要钱，为什么要用那个软件呢？不会是被朋友坑了吧。Ben抬起头来，眼睛鼻子都红红的。他还没有和Hux从头搞到尾过。搞完他就会知道，像Hux这种事后把床伴像垃圾一样扔到旁边的男人，根本不值得他流泪。

没想到会碰到这么拎不清的男生。Hux不是不能注视亲吻抚摸Ben。只是一旦那样做，他就会失去自我。Ben像一颗凶猛的流星一样在世间横冲直撞，对自己的威力一无所知，他毁掉了多少人、还会毁掉多少人，他将永不知情。

Hux没有再说话，转身回酒店去取车。浅绿色的钞票安然无恙地躺在马路上，很快就会被流浪汉捡走。Ben坐在公交亭里的椅子上没有动，像一团黑云，正酝酿着史上最可怕的暴雨，Hux以为他会扑上来把自己压到马路上暴打一顿，暗中做好了跑路的准备，但他只是发出了一声细小的呜咽。

走出几百米后Hux忍不住回头看了一眼，Ben还坐在原地，抬起袖子慢慢在抹眼睛。因为忙着哭，他没有发现Hux回头，否则他就会奋不顾身地狂奔过来，而那就是Hux的完蛋时刻。（尽管他真正的完蛋时刻早已发生，这只是他想象中的幻影。）

他真的不能再见这个男孩子了。他好像被狠狠地斩到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个软件叫seeking arrangement，上面基本上都是找sugar daddy/mommy的


	3. Chapter 3

三、

上天眷顾，浣熊事件之后，Hux骤然忙碌了起来。阿波罗的爸爸们携麾下七个母基金找摩根大通做认购贷款，急于月底成事。 上周让Hux发八百封邮件的，就是这个单子。贷款合同一式七份，细微处略有不同，一个标点都不能放过。人的忙碌程度随职位上升而递减：Thanisson刚从法学院毕业，不仅干正事，还负责点外卖寄文件和跑法庭，人称21楼小陀螺，此时正疯狂旋转跳跃不停歇；Mitaka入行已五年，找案例写总结忙到秃头，但想喝星巴克的冷萃咖啡时，只消给Thanisson发一条短信，绝对比外卖软件好用；Hux每天都和阿波罗那个管财务的总裁通半小时电话，又和摩根大通的法律顾问通半小时电话，那年长的女人和Hux一样难缠，嘴上笑嘻嘻，心里妈……那什么。Mitaka和Thanisson在玻璃门外看一眼挂电话后Hux的表情，就预见了自己今天的命运。

Hux在茶水间碰到Phasma。金发碧眼的高挑美人穿着银灰色的套装，周身流转着一种触不可及的霜雪之美。她走到Hux身边，把一根蜂蜜棒优雅地扔进盛着伯爵茶的马克杯里，“阿波罗的人在好好操你的屁股吗？”

人不可貌相，Phasma说话就是这么语不惊人死不休。她来自英国乡间，功成名就后，更要将自己的出身如名表般佩戴在身上显眼处，时刻提醒别人：我的奋斗比你更艰苦。Hux面不改色地泡好自己的茶，确保从袖子里没有露出过多的手腕，“不是第一次。”他腕上的红印变成了淤青，这几天他都穿着袖子比较紧的衬衣。

Phasma耸耸肩，“我手里有两张Metallica演唱会的VIP票，你感不感兴趣？”Phasma的专业领域是娱乐法，主要为歌手团队做演唱会、音乐节等等的法律顾问，经常获赠演唱会门票。

“如果是旧金山交响乐团的巴赫演奏会，我可以考虑一下。”而这就在Phasma的神通之外了。

Armitage Hux，不脱衣的男人，没情趣的男人，听古典乐的男人，而且还是巴赫……因为在赋格曲之中，有严格的秩序可寻。亏Phasma还异想天开地认为，像他这种时刻紧绷的家伙，暗地里是狂热的死亡金属歌迷也说不准。不过死亡金属乐队是付不起她的账单的。

“天哪，你好无聊。你在床上是不是只用背入和传教士？”

Hux喝了一口茶，“背入。”

“你的对象真可怜。”

Hux想起了Ben。

回到办公室后他看到私人手机上有一个未接电话，号码他没有存，但他知道那是Ben的。这是Ben第二次给他打电话，上一个他当然没有回。那时他就应该把Ben的号码屏蔽掉。

他不知道Ben的姓，不知道他在哪里上学（很有可能是UCLA或者Santa Monica College因为是Ben提出在西边碰面UCLA和SMC就在西边而且学费比USC便宜得多失足大学生是读不起私立大学的好了现在Hux必须忘记自己进行过这一番推理），年轻貌美的大学生在Hux的生活轨迹中本来就已经如渡渡鸟一般无可挽回地绝迹了。一旦屏蔽了他的号码，他们几乎不可能再见。

就在Hux的拇指即将落下时，他的手机震了一下，Ben发来一条短信：抱歉上次伤害了你，打给我好吗？

随即又震了一下：拜托了。

Ben为什么选择了他？他没有做出格的事，没有说亲密的话，他讨厌狗，他养的狗会生活得很悲惨，成为狗里面的小鞋匠凡卡。即便如此，Ben还是缠上了他。

当Hux还是个孩子的时候，无论他表现得多么无可挑剔，灾难仍会不时降临到他身上。始作俑者是他的父亲。不乖的小孩会受到惩罚，乖小孩则不会。他谨记这个道理，抵抗着孩童的天性，一次又一次地拒绝了小池塘、糖果、漫画书的诱惑，可在无数个风雨交加的夜晚，灾难仍然毫无预兆地降临了。（不知从何时开始，网络上开始流行“正义可能会迟到，但从不会缺席”这句话。如果把“正义”换成“灾难”，这句话就再适合幼年的Hux不过了。长大成人的Hux在读到这句话时，总是忍不住发出一声冷笑。不错，如今他以讥讽的态度来追忆幼年的痛苦。世间再没有比它更坚固的盾牌。）

现在和那时一样。他没有做任何不合理的事情，但灾难仍以一个楚楚动人的失足男大学生的形式降临了。为什么又是他？在一阵盲目的怒火中，他按下了“屏蔽”键。

Hux吐出了一口他自己都没发现屏着的呼吸。就这样，流星拖着耀眼的尾迹擦过他身侧，然而，被撕裂的炽热空气还是把他烧伤了。

 

好景不长，周五下班后，Hux在办公楼的大厅里发现了一个黑色的身影。上至公司和下至车库的电梯是分开的，每个去车库的人都得在一楼“转机”。他的心脏紧缩了一下。有什么东西在他体内悄然破碎了，并且绝无再被修复的可能。

于是，他第三次步入陷阱之中。

在Hux看到Ben的时候，Ben也立刻发现了他。他抬起头来，被漆黑发丝包围的脸还是白净又亮堂，一层朦胧的悲伤笼罩了他的面容，但这层悲伤只是余震，只是退潮，若追根溯源，才能真正了解他所受的折磨之剧。至于他在折磨最剧时砸掉五瓶香槟两台电脑和一个古董花瓶这种事，Hux大可不必知晓。

Hux走到他身旁，金红睫毛遮住双眼，愈发面若冰霜，“我们出去谈。”任何事都绝对不能在他办公楼的大堂里发生。绝对不能。

大楼背面的金奖章树下有一些椅子，Hux有时在这里抽烟。两人有些拘谨地坐在其中一张上，Hux说：“你怎么知道我在这里上班？你是跟踪狂吗？”他没有告诉过Ben他的全名。

Ben把脸压得很低，这时才知道羞耻，声音瓮瓮地说：“我谷歌了你。”

Hux在约炮软件上写了他是律师。这一职业暗示了丰厚的收入。提到这条信息，收到的回复将成倍增长。

只搜“Hux”是找不到Armitage Hux的，倒是找得到他的父亲Brendol Hux，英国国防部高级参谋，但搜索“Hux+律师+洛杉矶”，情况就不一样了。第一页就会出现Hux在Tarkin & Sloane官网上的个人页面。出于商业发展的需求，律所的市场营销部门会给每个页面做关键字优化，以确保它们排在搜索结果前头。哈，“合伙人”“擅长债务和权益融资”“宾大法学院J.D.”……这些Ben都知道了。可惜没有一个字有用。这些场面话都是由Mitaka代笔的。

Ben看着他，十根手指相互紧紧纠缠，你死我活，“你为什么不接我的电话回我的短信？”

“很简单，我没有再见你的理由。”Hux猜想，在他屏蔽Ben以后，不知情的Ben一定曾以令人发指的频率打来电话发来短信，又因为没有回音而勃然大怒，他现在展现的，只是暴怒后的余波涟涟。在这些余波中，才有悲伤、忐忑、隐忍等等微妙情绪的回环之地。Ben就是这种人。只有这种人才会在谷歌上搜索别人并且真的找上门来。这个人好可爱，好可伶，也好可怕。

Ben问：“为什么？”

Hux无法吐露自己的真心，另一方面，对一般人可行的委婉的解释，在Ben这里却是行不通的。他只能说Ben可以理解的话，“两次你都没有给我满意的服务，我可以去找别的人。”

Ben想要说什么，但Hux已经不在意了。他说了假话，Ben对假话的回应是没有意义的。他直截地问：“那你呢？你为什么要来找我？你只有我一个人吗？”他的意思是“客人”。但引起误会的话已出口，那些字眼掉落在地面上时，在两人之间发出了哀伤的回响。

_ 你只有我一个人吗？ _

Ben把手拿到嘴边又放下，转而去挠头发，他知道自己说谎时会习惯性咬指甲（反之则不亦然，咬指甲不代表他在说谎），但这样就更坐实了说谎。他两副浓长的睫毛抖动着，“我需要，钱。你知道我的技术很糟糕，”Hux客观地想，还好，“只有你愿意给我那么多钱。”

Ben穿着一件被洗得发白的乐队文化衫（好巧不巧，Metallica）、一条破洞牛仔裤（有些破洞显然不是画在设计图纸上而是后天生成的）和一双脚尖起了毛边的马丁靴，看来他真的很需要钱。但Hux知道这不是全部的真相。自己身上有某个要命的地方吸引了他，他不能说。出于本能，Hux不敢深究那到底是什么。一定是某个足以撼动自己作为人的根基的东西。

“你一直都是这样吗？”为达目的不择手段，把自己当做世界的中心。

Ben困惑地看着他。

Hux站起来，“那走吧。”

Ben睁大了眼睛，一条没能听懂主人的指令但不敢承认的狗的眼睛。  
“你不是需要钱吗？你还能怎么赚钱？”

 

Hux的公寓离公司很近，但他不想带Ben回家。他在威尔榭大道上的希尔顿开了一个房间，大干了Ben一场。在沙发上，在床上，在洗手台上。如果Hux想要拥有体液乱飚的淫乱性体验，今夜时不我待。虽然他还是喜欢从背面上，但是当Ben转过身面对他甚至后来骑到他身上的时候，他都没有拒绝。Ben超喜欢接吻，在Hux的脸上发出“啾啾啾”的响声。Ben的脸庞在他眼前无数次放大，他的鼻子，他的痣……最终什么也看不见。Hux感觉自己在被狗舔。真的是舌头宽大、非常难缠的狗。有几次Ben拥抱了他。隔着他结实的胸肌和肋骨，Hux听到他狂乱有力的心跳，他想象出那个鲜红、强健的器官，谁把它握在手中，谁就有理由感到无坚不摧。

适当的付出会得到百倍的回报。Hux舔了他的乳头，他立刻肉眼可见地融化了，还初次爱抚了他的阴茎，当他握住那根东西时，Ben发出了一声惊叹。它当然很大，沉甸甸地压着Hux的手掌，光是看着都让人有种无法承受的感觉，它的反应有些迟钝，需要超出平均的技巧和耐性才能让它有所反应。但Hux很快发现，Ben只是喜欢私密处被人关爱的感觉而已。来自后穴的快感已经足够了。他大大的手带着Hux瘦瘦的手一起在那根东西上面摩擦，在这种情形中，他的手显得非常淫秽，如果它放在自己的性器上的话……

这才是使用Ben的正确方法。

Ben没有戴套，射得到处都是。说起来，那根东西，是水枪吗？Hux带着敬畏的目光目睹它抽搐弹跳着喷射出白浊的液体，这竟是人类生理所允许之事……童颜巨乳的形象在他心中再次被唤起。第三次射精时已经不能像喷水那么激烈，精液像白色珠子一样一颗一颗地从Ben的马眼里滴落下来，Hux看看那个正有规律地收缩着的小孔，又看看他湿红的眼和唇，都好辣，一时间不知道要看哪里才好。Hux想不间歇地搞他搞个三天三夜，把他的乳头舔得又红又肿，把每一个该看的地方都看够。

事后Hux累得气喘吁吁，但身上黏黏的感觉更难受，他在床上躺了一会儿，就起身去洗澡。这次他们都赤身裸体，Hux的发胶终于被汗水吃干净了，汗湿的红发颇狼狈地散开来。Ben一把把他拉回来，得寸进尺地想抱抱。汗涔涔的皮肤贴在一起好恶心，Hux从来不搞这一套，恰好赶上Ben四肢无力，Hux推了一把就成功把他推开了。他没有不挣扎，只是餍足地躺在床上。这情况，实属罕见。

Hux站在花洒下面想，对，就该这么搞Ben。原来可以这么爽。这和他在那些相敬如宾的性爱中所体验到的都不一样，在刚才的性爱中，流动着一种兽性。他们在性欲弥漫的空气中燃烧。

实际上Hux早就知道这种下流无耻的快感的存在，但他刻意拒绝了它，就像拒绝小水塘、糖果和漫画书那样。在忍痛割爱时，他感受到一种奇异的快感。这是他在幼年时为了当一个乖孩子而发展出的应对机制。他脑海中始终有一根弦：享乐是错误的；挨打才是人生的常态。随着年龄的增长和伦敦的远去，那根弦日益变细、日益不可见了。但毫无疑问，它仍然存在，他至今仍然能在精神上触碰到那根细细的弦。

除了薪水，他每个月还会收到来自家族信托基金的汇款。他坐拥大笔财富，大可纵情享受，但他不吸毒，不玩模特，不收集跑车，不在拉斯维加斯豪赌。

今天，在如潮的快感中，那根弦开始崩溃了。


	4. Chapter 4

四、

十一月后，洛杉矶罕见地下了一场雨。这个城市在灰色的雨水中展露出真容，铺粉鎏金的梦幻质感逝而不可追，一个扁平、矮小、贫瘠的天使之城就这样登场了。细密的水珠附着在房间的窗户上，不断汇成无助的细流蜿蜒流下，落在树叶上、地面上和海中的雨发出截然不同的声音，像不同的人发出的哭声。纱帐悄然无声地低垂着，这个房间比任何时候都更像一艘与世隔绝的船。这艘小小的、孤独的船飘荡在灰色的海面上。

Ben赤裸着身体坐在床上，凝视着窗外的雨，被子像雪山一样堆在他的腰间。他的背部弓起，用双手捧着一瓶可乐，他皮肤下的肋骨让Hux想起自己在大英博物馆见过的恐龙化石。

哦，那又是他小时候的事了。

下雨让Hux有些神经衰弱。独处时他早已经能够熟练地忽略掉这种感觉，以至于傲慢地自诊痊愈，但在Ben面前，他无法忽视那些伤痕。在有人关心的时候，谁也无法抵挡揭开疤痕的冲动：请行行好停下来吧，这是我的痛苦，观看它是免费的。Hux还没有可怜到那种地步，仅仅是再次察觉到了疤痕的存在而已。他从迷你吧里拿出一瓶威士忌，倒进玻璃杯里。不到情非得已时他不会喝杰克丹尼。Ben被他的举动所吸引，回过头直白地打量着他。

Ben说：“到我这里来。”

Hux喝完杯中的酒，走到了床边。

Ben又盘起腿，拿起他的手，面容第千百次毫无保留地闪烁，“你不喜欢下雨。”

“嗯。”没什么否认的必要，他之所以来到洛杉矶，就是为了逃避雨，但看看吧，洛杉矶也并非绝对安全。

“你急着走吗？”

Hux在床边坐下来，他穿着浴袍，“没有。”两人的手还交握着，Hux的手被衬托得更为修长而美丽，在西装里精致如骨瓷的男人，在浴袍里也保持了得体的外表，“你呢，没有别的事吗？”

Ben把头凑近了一点，以便更好地研究他的表情，嘴唇难以察觉地弯起来，“我没有别的事。”

Hux也很想笑，“你这样真的赚得到钱吗？不要把所有鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里。”

Ben问：“你是篮子吗？”

“对，在这个语境中，我是篮子。”

“我不用你来教我怎么做生意。”Ben躺回床上，大喇喇地伸直了两条长腿，开始玩手机。再大的手机在他手里也显得小巧玲珑，他打字应该很困难才对。屏幕碎裂的旧苹果手机才应该是失足男大学生的标配，但Ben用的竟然是这个月初才发布的iPhone X。他哪来的钱？或许有别的人送给他新手机。或许Ben根本没有把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里。如果遇到了温柔的主人，Ben会跟着他回家吗？又或许，Ben其实不想跟着任何人回家，这才是他至今也没有主人的真正原因，他只是显眼地趴在路边，等待着被他迷惑住的人来喂养他而已。

不要再想了。

Hux又喝下了一些威士忌，也躺到床上，在手机上回邮件，打字时手机发出“嗒嗒”的响声。Ben自觉地把脑袋靠到他的大腿一侧，拿起一只他的手放在自己的头顶，冰凉顺滑的触感立刻包裹了Hux的整只手。抚摸他的秀发实乃无比奢侈的享受，目前，Hux是世上仅有的幸运儿。

“你到底怎么计费？”

Ben抬起眼睛，但只看得到他的胸膛，“一次一百啊。”

“无论几个小时都是一百？”

Ben对着他的胸膛说：“对啊。”

原来Ben是拿月薪而非时薪的员工，这样的人通常都不喜欢加班。Ben显然没有这个问题，他不仅不讨厌，好像还很喜欢“加班”。

Hux打字的手停下来，等待了片刻，他若无其事地说：“那次你说你需要钱。是为什么？”

如果他说是为了买手机，Hux会放过他。

可惜Ben根本不知道Hux是因为新手机才问他的。

Hux看不到Ben的表情，但Ben在手机屏幕上滑动的拇指也停了下来。Hux预感他又要说谎了，但他根本不会说谎，“我需要……买一个镜头。”Hux的预感是对的。

Hux的心情已经差到了极点，但他的语气没有露出任何破绽，“镜头？”

Ben打开一个网页，把手机递到Hux面前，“这个。”是一个一千九百块的尼康镜头。如果他真的需要这个镜头，为什么要先换手机呢？不，如果是别人没有过问就主动送给他手机，他没有选择的余地。他小声说：“我是学视觉和表演艺术的……”

Hux严厉地看着他，“你还差多少钱？”

Ben明显感觉到Hux情绪的变化，慌张地把一侧的头发别到耳后，却因此露出了充血的耳朵，情况更糟糕了。他一秒也没有把头抬起来过，“五百块。”这也是谎话。

真想把不忠诚又不诚实的狗踢死。Hux被自己这个想法吓了一跳。他在沉默中紧紧握住手机，又慢慢松开，“那你马上就可以买了。”他下了床。

“你要走了吗？”

“对。”

Ben也站起来，“为什么？你不是说不急着走吗？”他抓住Hux的手，被Hux甩开了。

Hux没有回答他，捡起地上的衣物开始穿。衬衣果然起皱了。他一边扣扣子，一边想起进房间后Ben迫不及待地把他的扣子解开的情形。Ben的手指很粗，解起扣子来一点也不灵活，但Hux没有帮他，而是有些好笑地观赏着他焦急的模样。他是因为渴望Hux而焦急的。Ben恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“再笑我就把你的衣服撕了！这件衬衫是不是很贵？”

为什么没有撕呢？好想被他把衣服撕掉……

Ben用力地摇晃他的肩膀，“说话，不要无视我！”

Hux像蚌壳一样把自己紧闭了起来，“不然呢？你又要打我吗？”

想起那次的事，Ben的身体无法抑制地僵住了，“我没有打你……”不过，现在不是纠结这件事的时候，“你不要走。”

Hux还在穿衣服，提起一只脚穿裤子时他都没有失去平衡，“我想什么时候走就什么时候走。”

“你说了不会走的！”Ben从身后把他紧紧抱住。一旦事情没有按照他的想法进行，他就会用蛮力改变世界行进的轨迹。他总是能够成功。

Hux的肩上传来湿热的感觉，可能只是Ben的呼吸，也可能是他的眼泪。太可笑了，明明说谎的是他，他还有脸哭。Hux僵硬地站在他的怀抱中，“我非常讨厌别人对我说谎。你刚刚是不是说谎了？”虽然他也曾对Ben说谎，但他的谎言不会被Ben戳穿。告诫小朋友吃蛋糕会长蛀牙的大人，自己却会偷偷吃蛋糕。Hux正当着这种大人。

Ben沉默了一会儿，闷闷地说：“对。”未免太爽快了一点。Hux的怒火消退了一些。但Ben到底在隐瞒什么呢？以他们这种关系，还能有什么事是让Ben惭愧到说不出口的呢？

“为什么要说谎？你想买的不是镜头吧？”是可卡因吗？Hux不介意的。Hux可以把最好的毒贩介绍给他。

又是一阵沉默。Ben像被逼到绝境一样，“我不会再对你说谎了。但是你不要再问我要买什么了好不好？”他不仅轻松承认了，还想避开认错和解释的环节。世界上怎么会有这么好的事。

是啊，Ben需要在什么地方用钱和Hux半点关系也没有。他连Ben是不是真的叫Ben都不清楚。是Ben一直以坦率的面目出现，炫耀着情感丰沛的双眼，让Hux产生了错觉。同样地，Hux也不具备问Ben手机的事的立场。

Hux转过身，抹去他眼角零星的泪水，还是好想踢死这条狗，不过，踢死之后，自己也会很伤心吧，“那你还敢再对我说谎吗？”

Ben侧过头，撅起深红的嘴唇贴住Hux的手掌，“我说了不会了……”

没想到世界上真的有这么好的事。

请设想一对刚刚同居的男女。第一次做饭后，两人坐在桌边，谁也不想去洗碗。这不仅仅是洗一次碗那么简单。此男和此女都知道，谁洗了第一次碗，谁就会洗所有剩下的碗。战斗只有一次，战败的恶果却会重复发生。妥协的人将会永远妥协下去。

不要当洗第一次碗的人。

 

因为不习惯和人同床，Hux到凌晨两点也没能睡着觉。早知道就不留下来了，用脚丫子想都知道，最终遭罪的会是Hux。Ben可是狗，即使在冰冷的地板上也能睡着。Hux只好用手机打开云盘查看客户上传的资料。这些乏味的协议和合约，一般人读完第一段，就会忍不住在心里骂娘。经验使然，Hux在阅读这些东西的时候，已经不会在心里骂娘了，反而有一种宁静安详的感觉。正如医生有医生的书法，律师也有律师的语言，人都喜欢和说同一种语言的人交流，才不会产生误解。然而，今晚这种宁静安详的感觉却被另一个人的呼吸打扰了。这个人说的笨蛋的语言和Hux相差了整个银河系。

窗外还在“沙沙”地下雨，已经一整天了，在世界的尽头，说不定也连绵下着这样仿佛哭泣的雨。Ben面朝Hux的方向沉睡着，呼吸长而均匀，很有一个睡美人的样子，但如果非要说长相，他其实更像白雪公主。对，“皮肤纯白如雪，嘴唇赤红如血，头发黑如乌木一样漂亮”……这张脸完全就是白雪公主。

真讨厌，让别人失眠，自己却在一旁漂漂亮亮地睡大觉。因为手机和镜头的事，Hux心中还是一阵郁结，又想到他并没有资格刨根问底，他的郁结里就混进了一丝刺人的伤感。

熟睡中，Ben的脸甚至显得更加年轻，这真是一种魔力。总有一天他会露出婴孩才有的表情。他才二十岁，玫瑰色的人生徐徐展开，这个年纪的小毛孩对“我是何人”“我所求为何”的答案一概不晓得，只会向周围的世界一味索取，直到拿走能拿走的一切。Hux在他身上什么便宜也占不到。而且说真的，除了身体，他还能给Hux什么？

Hux可不想因为栽在小男生身上而成为笑柄。

他在黑暗中光着脚找到自己的衣服。如果把Ben吵醒，他就不可能走得掉了。扣好皮带后，他听到床上的被子发出一阵“簌簌”的响声，Hux愣住，大事不好了。果然，Ben迷迷糊糊地坐起来，对着床上空出来的另一半发了一会儿呆，他看向门口，“Hux？你要去哪里？”没有等Hux回答，他又问，“你为什么总是想从我身边逃跑？”他用掌根使劲按揉着眼睛。

穿衣服时，他只发出了非常微弱的声响，Ben是被什么惊醒的呢？

Hux答非所问，“我睡不着。”

Ben的双眼还在聚焦的过程中，不像平常那么有神气，“是因为下雨吗？”

是因为你。Hux固执地说：“不是。”

Ben走到他身边，刚从被子里钻出来，身体还很热。他的体温和气味不容分说地包围了Hux，“你为什么讨厌下雨？”

“因为会把裤子和皮鞋弄脏。”

“不出门不就好了吗？”就像他们现在这样，躲在船舱里，做一些狗男男会做的苟且之事，“快点回来睡觉。”

“有人在旁边我睡不着。”如果搞到Ben发火，他就可以名正言顺地离开了。Hux本以为在发现他想走的时候Ben就会发火。

“我会让你睡着的。快点，好冷。”Ben只穿着内裤，缩起肩膀的样子有些可怜。

“我想回去。”Hux一动不动。

Ben的声音开始降温，“你就是想惹我生气吧？”

是的。

Ben握紧拳头，是时候爆发了，“那你回去啊！你回去了又怎么样？下次我来找你的时候，你会不见我吗？我会一直来找你的。你不是脑子很聪明吗？那就不要再做没意义的事了！”

原来是这样。为什么他知道得比自己还清楚？Hux好像全身的力气都被抽走了。他回到了床边，慢慢地脱掉身上的衣服。

Ben躺下后，床垫像地陷一样下沉，“转到我这边来。”

“干什么？”

“我帮你睡着啊，快点转过来。”

Hux转过身去，面对着Ben。Ben用双手郑重地捧住他的脸，闪烁着贝壳光泽的眼皮微微翕动着，他面部的线条柔软下来，微蹙的眉间带着一点点伤心，“你真是个糟糕的人。”

Hux低声说：“我知道。”

“幸好我醒了。”Ben把他抱到怀中，他的额头贴住Ben赤裸的胸口，那里是为他量身定做的。在世界上找到这样一个位置以后，即使要洗所有剩下的碗，人也不舍得从那里逃跑。Ben用手轻轻梳理起他脑后的头发，干燥的手指抚过头皮的舒服感觉让Hux小小地战栗了起来。他不慎撞见过公司里的实习生在空无一人的会议室里用头部按摩器按摩头顶、同时发出奇怪的呻吟的场景。那种头部按摩器带来的，不会就是这种感觉吧？

“感觉好点了没有？”Ben的声音带着浓浓的困意，听起来马上就要睡着了。

Hux没有说话。如果他说好点了，Ben一定会立刻睡着。

就像听见了他的心一样，Ben说：“在你睡着之前，我不会睡的。”

两分钟后，Hux感到后脑勺上的摩挲正逐渐慢下来。他用食指戳了戳Ben的肋骨，“你不会睡着了吧？”

“当然没有……”

幸好那之后Hux很快就睡着了。

 

第二天早晨，他们在房间里吃了早餐。Ben点了炸鸡华夫饼，Hux是班尼迪克蛋。Ben把华夫饼撕成四块，在每一块上都挤了一大朵奶油花，并且用掉了半壶枫糖浆。用手吃汉堡，应该的；用手吃塔可，应该的；但，用手吃华夫饼就不那么应该了吧。Hux拿着刀叉，不无忧虑地想：这个男孩子，不会是有爹生没娘养吧？

吃完早餐后，Hux说：“我可以送你回家。”

不知为何，Ben又露出了稍显慌张的表情，“不用了。”

Hux有种如果追究下去他又会说谎的感觉，这一次绝对不会轻易放过他了。他希望Ben说谎。他好像有点变态。“那你怎么回家？”

Ben低着头说：“我有办法回家，你以前也没有送我。呃，我不想让你知道我住在哪……”不好听的实话就是如此。

Hux难以想象他是住在多么见不得人的地方，学生公寓再糟糕又能糟糕到哪里去呢？但Ben没有骗他，所以他不会再问。

他们可以一直在酒店见面。对于Hux而言，这不是什么无法忍受的事。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家的点赞和留言！搞冷CP不容易请大家继续爱我！

五、

Tarkin & Sloane非常有钱，今年也照例包下Craft餐厅举行圣诞party。从Wilhuff Tarkin带来的昂贵波尔多红酒和Rae Sloane佩戴的炫目钻石耳坠判断，这又是一个好年。服务生举着巨大托盘在西装和高跟鞋之间穿梭，四平八稳，杯中微微晃动的红酒幻变着宝石般的光芒，手指食物则精美得让人不忍下口，这些明明就是正常大小的食物的儿女……在场的工作机器们却无暇欣赏美食与美酒：Mitaka这种级别的员工，多半在打探彼此的年终奖有多少；Hux这种级别的员工，正与客户滴水不漏地把酒尽欢；至于拖家带口的各组主席们，则谈论着马尔代夫的假期（你们这次住The One吗？我们去年也住在那儿，还碰到了碧昂丝和Jay Z）、私立小学的教育（学校竟然要求家长去清扫鸡舍，我只好派了我家的女仆，她是最棒的）、下行的股市（怪不得我在高盛工作的兄弟早就劝我做空）和篮球（哦，科比！）。在斯台普斯中心，Tarkin & Sloane当然拥有自己的包厢。

Hux非常喜欢和他的客户打交道，他在自己一丝不苟的躯壳中如鱼得水，他被评价为冷酷、精明、值得信赖。与客户打交道时，这种评价被不断巩固着。金融狗是他最喜欢的一群人，他们都是不折不扣的霸凌者。Hux曾是一个弱小的人，因此他熟悉弱者散发出来的气味，对这种气味的敏感程度就像鲨鱼对血。他一旦发现他的对手甚至友军……裤袋里的手机震了一下，他拿出来看了一眼，是Ben。

Hux通常不会在工作场合查看私人手机，哪怕是圣诞party——喝酒、吃东西、和客户和同事看似轻松地聊天，仍然是工作。因为猜到是Ben，他才拿出了手机。

在洗手间里，Hux打开了短信。

Ben：你在干什么

Hux：工作。

Ben：工作？？今天可是周六

Hux：你有事吗？

Ben：我只是想和你说说话

年末Hux十分忙碌，他们超过一星期没有见面了，Hux本以为Ben会提出见面。但今天是不行的，party结束后，Hux会和同事去The Wellsborne喝酒，那里有他钟爱的日本威士忌。可是Ben没有提出见面。

Hux离开了洗手间。

他刚回到人群中，就看见一个黑发女人从餐厅外走来。一个彪形大汉为她打开餐厅的门。她气质高贵，穿着黑色的厚呢子套装，套装的扣子是由象牙色的珍珠制成的，在昏暗的灯光下莹莹发光，长手指上戴着几只光辉璀璨的戒指，有完整的钻石，有碎钻，有玫瑰金，但这一切都不如她那头冷光冽冽的黑色秀发引人注目，那是天神织就的布匹。她带着轻蔑的表情在门口伫立了片刻，在茫茫人海中寻找着什么，无论那是什么，那人或物于她都与鞋底的泥土别无二致，直到Wilhuff Tarkin快步上前迎接她，“欢迎，Ren小姐。” 她立刻迷人地微笑起来。

绝对不是Hux的错觉，这女人的目光在他身上停留了片刻，留下了蛇一般冰凉怪异的感觉。若非和她素未谋面，Hux几乎就要以为她寻找的就是自己。与此同时，一种微妙的熟悉感击中了Hux。是什么呢？

在Ren小姐和董事们寒暄的时候，她的保镖像一樽黑色雕塑一般守候在餐厅的入口处。Phasma端着一杯红酒走到了Hux身旁，“那是Korshia Ren？圣诞节了，她不是应该在瑞士亲Snoke的脚吗？”显然，Phasma嫉妒这位穿香奈儿的大小姐。Phasma认为，她的好运是从天而降的。

Korshia Ren是Snoke天赋异禀的养女，也是第一秩序资本的CEO。并购组的前主席帮第一秩序做过一单并购，严格来说，他们的确是Tarkin & Sloane的客户，但那单并购发生在两年以前，而且，交易完成后不久第一秩序的法务代表就变成了Paul Hastings的人。非常不幸，那位主席因此被炒了鱿鱼，现在在一个小所当合伙人。Korshia Ren的莅临说明Tarkin & Sloane可能得到了第二次机会。

有金融组的同事凑过来，“你知不知道她为什么来？”

Hux不知道。娱乐组的Phasma更不知道。

Hux想当金融组的主席。他毫无未来加入一间客户公司当内部顾问的打算，那种生活对他来说过于舒适了。第一秩序不可能没有融资需求，Hux很有必要争取一下这个机会。

Phasma看了一眼他的表情，知道他要去当舔狗了。

舔Korshia Ren不是一件容易的事。首先，她一定被很多人用各种花式舔过。其次，她一定知道舔她的人是有求于她。果然，Korshia委婉地表示，为第一秩序做融资的律师没有毛病，她是为私事来的。

Snoke要死了吗？

换律师和死老爸都急不得。Hux留给她一张自己的名片，来到餐厅外面的沙发上抽烟。薄暮低垂，远山镀金，紫色的天空静默不语。Hux拿出手机，Ben又发来了好几条短信。

Ben：我有一个惊喜给你。你明天有空吗

Hux的嘴角翘了起来。Ben所谓的惊喜简直让他担心。

Ben：你都不问一下是什么吗

Ben：你不要工作了看一下手机

Hux开始打字：有空。

Ben发来一个地址。Hux用地图搜了一下，是UCLA附近的一个学生公寓。Ben果然在UCLA上学。他有那么聪明吗？不过他是学艺术的，Hux对艺术专业的招生标准一窍不通。

Hux：什么？

Ben：我搬家了。我之前的租约到期了。你明天下午到这里来。

看来他们不用再在酒店见面了。

Hux：这是惊喜吗？

Ben：不然呢

Hux：一、你知不知道惊喜的定义？现在没有惊喜了。二、解释一下为什么你搬家会是给我的惊喜。

Ben：你不是想来我家吗

Hux：我是说我可以送你回家，我不想来你家。

Ben：随便

Ben：明天见

这时，Hux听见有人打电话的声音。是Korshia。“他从来就不喜欢住在那里……这不是什么大事……我知道……我已经安排了保镖…………再见，主、父亲。”

她在和Snoke通话。

Korshia挂了电话，看见沙发上的Hux，颇为自然地解释道：“我弟弟搬家了。父亲有点担心。”

Hux第一次知道原来Snoke领养了两个孩子。如果Korshia的弟弟搬家和Ben搬家的时间巧合有任何诡异之处——极度诡异之处，Hux没有细想。他身在此山中。况且他对Snoke的家庭提不起任何兴趣，比如他就不想知道为什么Korshia不姓Snoke而姓Ren。

Hux没有和美女寒暄的爱好，但和Korshia寒暄算得上工作的一部分，networking，于是他抛出一个安全的问题，“你圣诞节有度假的计划吗？”

“我会去洛桑看望……父亲，”说出那个词时，她似乎有些犹豫，“如果那算得上是度假的话。我不知道我弟弟的安排。我们长得很像，但我们就像格莫拉和星云。”格莫拉和星云都不是灭霸的亲女儿。她说话并不傲慢，随意地提起漫威角色这一点，更给人平易近人之感。但Hux无法忘记她进门时仿佛看见一群蝼蚁的神情。还有，她为什么总是提起她弟弟？异父异母的豪门姐弟，关系难道还很亲密吗？

“那么我想你是格莫拉。”

她神秘的嘴唇总是似笑非笑，她是血肉丰满的蒙娜丽莎，在揣摩她是否在微笑时，你已经开始崇拜她了。Hux没有陷进去，或许因为他喜欢玩屁股不喜欢玩奶子。听到Hux的话，她诚恳地笑起来，“反正我是辛苦的那个，总是帮他擦屁股，弟弟嘛，你知道的。你是英国人？你圣诞节会回英国吗？”

“是的，我会回伦敦。”Hux有Hux的外交辞令，他不可能回伦敦。高中毕业后他孤身来到美国读大学，从此再也没有见过他的父亲。

“圣诞期间的伦敦非常漂亮，”她一定在伦敦巴黎迪拜东京都过过圣诞节，“每一年都像人类历史上的最后一个圣诞节一样。”

这个诡异的结论竟然引起了Hux的共鸣，而他上一次在伦敦过圣诞已经是十五年前的事，“你对伦敦很熟悉。”

“我只是喜欢观察而已。”

如果一个人像Korshia Ren这么出众，她观察到的现实很有可能是不客观的。Hux说：“这是一个危险的爱好。”

Korshia耐人寻味地笑了一下。

 

Hux没有在街边找到停车位，Ben下楼帮他打开了车库的门，车库里弥漫着一股淡淡的垃圾味。Hux的奥迪A8停在里面就像国王的御驾一样。他们坐电梯到三楼，Ben从牛仔裤口袋里抽出一把孤零零的钥匙，锁好像有问题，要把门从下面提起来才打得开。

Hux说：“你会把钥匙搞丢的。”

Ben说：“我还没来得及买钥匙圈。”

那他以前就不用钥匙吗？

和Hux想象中一样，是那种一室一厅的单室套，进门即是厨房，右边卡着一间狭窄的卫生间，卧室的门离灶台只有三米左右。Hux向卧室里看了一眼，幸好，里面有一张床。

不对，为什么只有床？Ben买家具的时候难道只想着那件狗男男爱干的苟且之事吗？还是说他没有钱？

总之……哎。

Hux双手抱胸，无奈地靠在灶台上。灶台一看就被用力清理过，但台面上还是残留着几块棕色的污渍。Hux一脸嫌弃地挪了挪位置，起码流理台上的瓷砖还算干净。

“你以前到底住在什么样的地方？”

“比这还要糟糕的地方。”

原来他也知道这里很糟糕。

“你打算让我在这里搞你吗？”

Ben满怀期待地看着他，“对。”

“我绝对不会在这种地方搞你。”

 

他当然在这里搞了Ben。

Armitage Hux，富有的单身汉，宾夕法尼亚大学的高材生，Tarkin & Sloane最年轻的合伙人，在卧室里只有一张床的公寓里搞了一个失足男大学生。真的，卧室里光秃秃的，只有一张king size的床。

Hux确定一定以及肯定，Ben买家具的时候，脑子里只有那件狗男男爱干的苟且之事。

 

事后，Hux想洗澡，但Ben还没有买浴巾和沐浴露。早知道搞他的时候就不那么猛烈了，出了好多汗。Ben扔给他一件T恤，“用这个当浴巾啊。”洗完澡后，Hux还想喝水，但冰箱里里空空如也，一根毛都没有。Ben说：“你可以喝水龙头里的水。”

Hux很崩溃，“我不喝水龙头里的水。”

Ben问：“你没喝过饮水器里的水吗？饮水器里的就是水龙头里的水。”好像他还很机灵似的。

“笨蛋，饮水器里有过滤器。”

Ben爬到他身边，把头枕在他的大腿上，缓慢地眨着眼睛，似乎看Hux腿上的汗毛看入迷了，他的食指在上面轻轻画着圈，“那等一会儿我们去超市买矿泉水吧。”

Hux在心里盘算，不止要买矿泉水，还有沐浴露、洗发水、护发素、洗手液、浴巾、擦手巾、餐巾纸、卷筒纸、食物、插线板……得列一个购物单才行。

Ben一个人生活会不会不小心死掉？

“我不想把车开出去再开回来。你家的车位好窄。”好鸡肋的车位，住这种单间的人怎么可能买得起车。

于是他们走路去了Ralph’s。

Ralph’s的生鲜区宽敞明亮，一旦步入其中，美好生活就仿佛近在咫尺。这个季节只有诸如苹果橙子香蕉之类的低贱水果，但每一种都长得相当饱满，相当好看。意料之中地，Ben对新鲜蔬果毫无兴趣，推着购物车，目不斜视地走向了冷藏区。站在堆成一面墙的冰淇淋前面，他问Hux，“你喜欢什么口味的冰淇淋？”

“我们不是来买冰淇淋的。”

“买了冰淇淋也可以买别的啊。”

Hux不喜欢吃甜食，但如果非要选的话，“……薄荷巧克力。”他感觉他正在被他的狗牵着走。

他的狗。

只要稍微吼两句，狗就会听他的话，但今天他只想宠着他的狗。Ben好像觉得他今天做的是一件浪漫至极的事，Hux就真的被感动到了。他一整天都没有想明白，为什么会发生这样的事。

Ben对他笑了一下，“Ben & Jerry’s的可以吗？”

Hux一点都不在意。

Ben拿了一桶Ben & Jerry’s的薄荷巧克力，又拿了两桶Talenti的海盐焦糖。大概是让利不够，Talenti的冰淇淋被放在冷柜的最顶层，但Ben稍微抬起手就拿到了，甚至都不用伸直手臂。两个路过的娇小亚洲女孩充满艳羡地看着高大自如的Ben，搞得Hux也莫名其妙地骄傲了起来。

“还想买什么？”

Ben认真地想了一下，“薯片。”

他们带着五桶品客满载而归。之后又往购物车里放了费列罗巧克力、M&M豆、奥利奥、白面包、花生酱、草莓果酱、牛奶、巧克力牛奶、避孕套、矿泉水（毕竟他们是为了买矿泉水才出门的）……至于Hux未写出的清单上的东西，他们只买了最基础的生活用品。

提着这么多东西，Hux叫了一辆Uber回Ben的家。楼下有学生模样的人进进出出，穿着蓝金两色的学校文化衫和阿迪达斯的土炮拖鞋，最大的看起来也不过三年级。在电梯里，有个男孩子止不住地打量Hux。戴着名贵手表的Hux一看就是成功的社会人士。和不知道身边正发生着什么的Ben一起出现，让人感到奇怪也是正常的。而Ben正浑然不觉地看着电子屏幕上变化的数字，在狭小的电梯里，他的肩紧紧贴着Hux的肩，如果不是两只手都提着袋子，他还会搂着Hux的腰。卖身、同性恋、被包养、被人以为被包养……Ben根本不介意这些事。

好自由的狗。

回到家以后，Hux惊奇地看着Ben把购物袋往地上一扔，就回到床上打开了电脑。几乎没有家具的公寓里却有信号强健的无线网络，千禧代的小孩就是如此。

“Ben。”

“嗯？”

“出来，把刚买的东西收拾好。”

Ben叹了口气（他有什么资格叹气？），出来后飞快地把冰淇淋放进冷冻室里。好了，现在他又要回房间玩电脑了。

“其他的东西呢？”

“放在外面又不会坏。”

“要放进橱柜里。”

Ben再次走出来，一脸懊恼地看着地上的一堆购物袋，“我讨厌收拾东西！”

Hux的心情渐渐冷却下来。他和Ben，果然是行不通的。被Ben“浪漫”的举动所感动、陪他去超市买了一堆零食、现在站在小小的公寓里的自己真是可笑极了。好在他还没有丧失抽身的能力，“随便你，我……”

Ben突然捧住他的脸——不知道从什么时候开始，Ben发现了Hux喜欢脸被好好捧住这件事，Hux无法抗拒被珍视的感觉——轻轻地笑了出来，露出了不整齐的牙齿，他小时候，是不是把铁棒当成磨牙棒了……“你生气了吗？不要生气。我可以把东西都收好，但是，你要奖励我。”

Ben才是糟糕的人。

Hux拿开他的大手，“没门。”

Ben又一次捧住他的头，两只拇指不断地抚过他的颧骨，“Hux，你都不听听我想要什么奖励吗？”

“没兴趣。”但Hux没有挣扎，一副“说出来吧，我会听的，我会奖励你的”的样子。

“留下来陪我。”

“我没有急着走。”

“陪我到明天早上。”

“明天我要上班。”

“我知道。”所以他才用了这种曲折还差点翻车的方式。

Hux思考着，“不要为难我，我可以陪你到你睡着。”

Ben撇了撇嘴，艰难地说：“好吧。”

“为什么不直接说出来？”

“以前，你总是走得很爽快……”

Hux想起了他和Ben最初的两次见面。把Ben扔在公交车站的自己的确是太绝情了。但是现在情况发生了变化，Ben没有发现吗？没有发现才好。他千万不要发现。

 

Ben果真把买来的东西好好收进了柜子里，Hux靠着墙壁坐下来，地板很凉。他看着Ben，以便在他做出无厘头的事之前阻止他，但Ben顺顺利利地收拾好了所有的零食，没有发生任何无厘头的事。他不是真的笨蛋，他只是不在意罢了。

差不多到了吃晚饭的时间，Hux点了寿司外卖。Ben还没有买桌子，他们只能站在厨房里吃。寿司之间插着草丛形状的绿色薄片。Hux无数次想提出“下次还是去酒店吧”，他可以在四季酒店开一间总统套房，可以带Ben去洛杉矶最贵的餐厅，花多少钱都好，就是不要在这里。Ben蛮横地把筷子伸到他的盘子里，要抢走最后一个加州卷。嬉闹之中，他笑着看着Hux，突兀地停下了动作。

夕阳透过窗户，直直落在他年轻的脸上，令他的睫毛闪闪发亮，眼珠变成了不可思议的金色，多愁善感的眉眼间涌动着激情，既势不可挡，又幻变如烟。他内蕴的怒火是如此骇人，但此刻他眼中只有赤裸裸的被爱的渴望。它像最汹涌的浪潮一般冲刷着他们的灵魂，Hux被彻底淹没了。他什么也看不清了。在一阵眩晕之中，他甚至不能呼吸。

这真是太糟糕了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，我就是一个脑子里一团浆糊的恋爱脑，恋爱的剧情好白痴，但是我写得好开心！
> 
> 毫无悬念，ben就是惊世巨富snoke家的大少爷aka kylo ren。无聊的有钱人做出来的事会吓到你的。9012年了，耳依然没有写过穷人


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bgm: lovesong - the cure](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=21970425)
> 
> whenever i'm alone with you  
> you make me feel like i am young again

六、

去罗德欧大道取手表的时候，Hux顺便给Ben买了一个钥匙包。如果说钥匙圈只是由一个金属圈和一条皮革组成的、说不上多么奢侈多么特别的物品，钥匙包就不一样了。Hux买的这一个是由全黑的小牛皮做成的，皮革上印有LV的经典老花，一头连接着一串橙色的哑光树脂链带，链带的末尾则是一圈黑色的挂钩。包里可以放钥匙和少量现金，用挂钩把钥匙包扣在裤子的带扣上，怎么活蹦乱跳都不会弄丢。既实用又时髦，哪怕是送给狗用的，也很安全。

这个钥匙包被Ben拿在手里反复观看、抚摸着，贝壳上般的脸上洋溢着惊喜。一个钥匙包就让他高兴成这样，如果是更贵重的东西，不知道会让他露出怎样的表情……

Hux很快就得到了（或者说，创造了）找出答案的机会。那时，他正和Ben在拉西尼加大道上的The Nice Guy吃晚餐。这间餐厅灯光昏暗、气氛暧昧、伸手不见五指，一身黑的Ben走进里面，就像消失了一样。一些女人选择在这里与闺蜜庆生。一些男人选择在这里向女友求婚。不错，在这种灯光昏暗、气氛暧昧、伸手不见五指的地方，经常会发生一些浪漫的事。Hux今天带Ben到这里来，也是为了这种浪漫的事。Hux是个学习能力极强的聪明人。只要他想浪漫，他就可以浪漫起来。

餐厅里播放着轻佻的爵士乐，不知人间疾苦的音符在光影中沉浮。每一张被荧荧烛光点亮的桌子都像一座孤立无援的小岛，手和手越过岛屿交握在一起，动情的目光无言交织。在岛屿之间，柔媚的阴影缓缓流动着。

Hux点了一杯艳绝人寰的赤霞珠，他喜欢这种口感丰满、香气馥郁的酒，就像他喜欢肌肉饱满的男大学生。不，Ben和这种熟妇般的红酒还是相差甚远……他是赤霞珠之身，麝香甜白之心。

被点名的清纯男大学生手边，果然就是一杯清新怡人的可乐，小气泡从杯底冒起来，单薄的吸管已经被他咬得面目全非了。咬着别的吸管时，他并没有这么躁动不安。他敏锐地预感到，今晚将发生一件重大的事。

Ben在桌子下面用双脚夹住Hux的脚踝。他把手撑在椅子上，四处张望了一下，有点不自在，“为什么突然带我来这种地方？”

他们还没有在外面约会过。

“我觉得，不能每次见面都是在酒店或者你家搞你。”

Ben失望地问：“那你今天不会搞我吗？”他总是很期待做爱，在床上的黏人程度愈发得寸进尺了。有好几次，他骑着Hux把他的上半身压到床头，身体一边起伏一边湿漉漉地亲他的脸。明明是插入的那一方，Hux却感觉自己处于弱势。Ben黏人的唇舌、湿热的呼吸和永远在喉头滚动的呻吟让Hux前所未有地意乱情迷，没有人看得出来，但最近，Hux的脑子里也总是那件狗男男爱干的苟且之事。沉睡在严肃单身男子心灵深处的爱欲之兽，被Ben彻底唤醒了，在听到Ben说“搞”字的那一刻，就开始在Hux体内脱缰奔跑着。Hux一刻也无法忽视它发出的沉重的脚步声。

Ben还学会了使用诡计。工作日Hux绝不会在他家留宿，但在连续射精三次、吹干头发后脑袋枕在Ben的大腿上、头皮被他肉肉的指头按摩着的情况下，事情就不再一样了。在睡着之前，Hux只来得及说：“Ben，帮我设一个七点的闹钟……”第二天Hux穿着同样的衣服来到公司，幸好，谨慎的男人的后备箱或办公室里永远有一套备用西装。在卫生间里，他却不幸碰见了一位管不住嘴的同事。这样的怪事接连发生了三次。于是Tarkin & Sloane的人都猜测，那个脸臭到像八百年没有过性生活的Armitage Hux，或许是恋爱了。

Hux无奈地扶住了额头，“会的，Ben。我会搞你的。”

Ben的两只脚把他的脚踝夹得更紧了。被厚重的桌布笼罩着，桌子下面的氛围顿时变得有一些色情。Ben穿着一双厚厚的低帮Vans，而Hux脚上则是一双Jil Sander的白色牛皮运动鞋。这样几只硬邦邦的男人的脚，按理说无论如何也无法营造出色情的氛围。但一旦想到“夹”这个动作，Hux的思绪就发散到了Ben的屁股——准确说是屁眼上。精虫上脑就是这种感觉吗？今晚的情势尤其特殊。想到Ben即将成为他的所有之物，他就激动得不能自己。这大概是男人的本能。即使是头脑清醒的Hux，也具备想要侵占心爱之物的本能。但可想而知，他的身体没有暴露出丝毫破绽。

餐厅里的灯光非常暗，要把蜡烛放在菜单上才看得清字。印刷菜单的纸张厚重而精美，正面是菜肴，背面则是鸡尾酒。Hux问：“你想吃什么？”

Ben把菜单翻了一面，发现背后不过是鸡尾酒而已，他撇撇嘴，“汉堡。”

Hux毫不意外。确认了菜单上有汉堡和薯条之后，他才定了这家餐厅。

服务生问：“配菜呢先生？”

Ben说：“薯条和芝士通心粉。”

Hux点了芝麻菜沙拉和茄汁猪肉丸作为前菜，主菜是煎海鲈鱼。Ben的饮食多多少少还是太不均衡了，但他看起来明明就是最健康、最漂亮的宝贝。上天是不公平的，在创造Ben的时候，他就像Hux一样一次次对Ben心软了。“Ben，你不吃点蔬菜吗？没有奖励。”真的像在跟狗说话。

既然如此，Ben就没有任何吃蔬菜的动力了，“嗯……我吃你的。”

Hux强迫Ben吃掉了几口芝麻菜。拨弄着盘子里的菜叶子，他看似随意地问：“Ben，你每个月大概要用多少钱？”

Ben略显惊讶地抬起头来，如果他脸上还有别的表情，在黑暗中，Hux没有看清，“大概一千……一千五百块？”

“我给你三千块。”

Ben不明所以地皱起眉看着他。

“但是以后只有我可以搞你。”

就是这件重大的事。

Hux补充道：“我也只会和你搞的。”

Hux即将开出一系列诱人的条件。比如他会负担Ben的房租，让他租更好的房子；比如他会给Ben买高级的相机和镜头，大额的消费单独提出；比如他可以带Ben去世界上任何一个地方度假……总而言之，Ben想要什么，他就会给Ben什么。清点完自己在不同基金里的投资账户之后，Hux发现自己比想象中还要有钱。以前，这些数字只是（中间有好几个逗号的）数字罢了，但现在，Hux可以想象出和Ben一起愉快地花钱的生活。Ben对服装似乎没有太高的要求，那么需要用钱的地方就是科技用品和上学需要的器材了。Ben会喜欢玩VR吗？Ben会喜欢耳机和音响吗？Ben会喜欢车吗？

Hux做了几个深呼吸。稳住，Hux，稳住。你和Ben还没有到可以买车的地步。只是，如果Ben真的很喜欢……

可惜Ben根本不用听这些。听到Hux说以后只会和他搞，他就爽朗地笑起来，“好啊。”这似乎有点反高潮，但Hux确实也没有想过Ben会拒绝他就是了。笑了一会儿，Ben突然抿住嘴巴低下头，用两只手揉着眼睛，“你终于说出来了Hux，你知道我等了多久吗？”

就这样，Hux正式陷入了恋爱之中。

Ben吃完汉堡之后，Hux要求他去洗手。Ben用餐巾擦拭着手指，“不能吃完再洗吗？”他的甜品还没有来。

“现在去洗。不要拒绝我，现在就去。”Hux觉得他等不及了。

Ben很快就从卫生间里出来，Hux霸道的口气让他也等不及了。他在路上不慎碰到一个金发女郎的头，“天哪，我的秀发！”面对难缠的女人，拥有人间最美秀发的青年无奈地说：“对不起啦。”脾气很好的样子。回到座位上，他把两只手举在胸前，“我洗得干干净净。”

Hux强硬地拿过他的左手，往他的无名指上套了一个凉凉的东西。他的两根手指在Ben的指根煞有介事地停留了片刻，倾诉着他说不出口的话。那是一只简单的纯银戒指，上面镶了三颗小小的钻石。Hux特意把镶钻的那一面朝着Ben的手心，如果太显眼了，总觉得Ben会弄丢。

Ben收回手，伸直了手指，低头看了好久，又用另一只手轻轻抚摸着那枚戒指。枉费Hux的一片苦心，他把镶钻的那一面转了出来，细小的钻石折射出微弱的光芒。在很长一段时间里，他都没有说话。

Hux对他今晚的计划充满了信心，但面对Ben一反常态的默然，他还是不安了起来，“Ben？”他知道Ben可能是太高兴了，但他有点不敢相信，有人会因为他的行为而高兴到话都说不出来的地步。他知道，他不是多么值得喜欢的人。

Ben突然用两只手紧紧握住了他的左手，手背上形状像扇子一样的骨头好像要被他捏碎了。Hux没有想把手收回来，他把另一只手放在Ben的手背上，拇指摩挲着那里的皮肤，“怎么了？”

Ben的声音听起来有点奇怪，“没有人对我做过这种事。”

太不识货了吧。

“你在哭吗？”

Ben固执地低着头。欢快的爵士乐盖过了他的声音。

甜品来了。Ben沉默地吃起了他的熔岩巧克力蛋糕加香草冰淇淋。他一反常态，小口小口地咀嚼着，就像不愿这个时刻结束一样。

 

在泊车台等车的时候，两个人一直牵着手，呼吸着夜间清新的空气。这空气和昨天前天大前天的无甚不同，但他们都不约而同有了一丝新鲜的感受。从此以后，他们会经历许许多多这样的约会。作为情侣，他们将只属于彼此。北边就是占地广阔的好莱坞山，漆黑的山腰上遍布摇曳不已的玫瑰色灯光，仿佛漂浮在宇宙中的熠熠星辉。Ben稍稍仰起头遥望着夜空，真实的星星一颗也看不见，他红润的嘴唇张开了，舌头轻轻抵在上下齿之间，清亮的唾液堆积在两者的交接处。哭泣之后，这张脸更加令人难以抗拒。Hux目不转睛地看着他双唇之间的阙口。

感受到Hux的目光，Ben没有低头，但垂下了眼睛。浓密而卷曲的睫毛还很湿润，快乐的泪水曾停留在那里，现在只剩下无限撩人的感觉，“怎么了？”他无意识地舔了舔弯起的嘴唇。他真的不知道Hux想要什么吗？他又站在天真有邪的沃土上了。

Hux移开了视线，低声说：“我想搞你。”

Ben顿时僵硬住了，他看了看四周，好像希望平地出现什么奇迹让他们可以立刻搞起来，就是这里，就是现在。但那是不可能的。他抓紧了Hux的手，发出了一声难耐的鼻音。

“不要急。”

Hux的手指被Ben的新戒指硌到了。戒指恰到好处地套在Ben的手指上，在买戒指之前，Hux趁Ben熟睡时做过周全的测量。

Hux其实很浪漫吧。的确，那不是高级的浪漫，说实话还有点俗气。但这种俗气的浪漫让Ben流了泪。

平静下来之后，Ben问：“为什么你从来没有带我去过你家？”他眼眶还是红红的，让人好想摸一摸。

Hux没有认真想过这个问题。事实上，在潜意识里，他的确是有意为之的。

Ben玩味地看着他，“你不会已经结婚了吧？有一个老婆两个孩子和一条狗。”

Hux说：“我只有一条狗。”

Ben笑得跟朵花似的。想不到有人这么喜欢当狗。

他的狗。

车到了，Hux把小费递给车童，说：“那今天去我家，好吗？”

Ben期待地点点头。

在外面的时候还没有感觉到，但关上车门以后，空气的味道都变得不一样了。Ben用充满渴求的潮湿眼神看着他，真让人受不了。Hux被彻底攻克了。要是没有出来吃饭就好了，这样，在Ben流泪的时候，他就可以捧住Ben的脸、拭去他的泪水，而现在，他就可以……但他还没有荒唐到在餐厅门口就和Ben接吻，他把车停在一条小路上，迫不及待地倾身找到Ben的嘴唇。

Hux的脊椎尴尬地弯曲着，Ben搂住了他的腰。这种猴急的样子，让他觉得自己像个没做过爱的高中生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下面的灯是不能拉的，但不是车震


	7. Chapter 7

七、

他们在玄关就开始亲热。Hux难得这么热情，用两只手捧着Ben的脖子，专注而强势地封住他的嘴唇，掌下的皮肤比纸张还薄，跳得飞快的脉搏击打着他的手心。这双手正触摸着Ben不可思议的激情。他已经站在岸边，被其所感染，涌动的情潮将他冲入水中，回头再也看不到岸。他开始了无尽爱河中的漂流。Ben闭着眼，傲人的鼻尖陷在Hux的脸颊里，红唇轻启，令人予求予取。他有对Hux为所欲为的时候，他非常享受那些时候，但他本能地知道，今天他只能承受Hux的渴望。否则他将再也无法感受到如此强烈的……爱。

_ 来爱我吧。 _

他们来到了Hux的卧室里，月亮洒下银色的光辉，笼罩了整个房间，拂过Ben的面颊和头发，使他皮肤如同大理石一般光洁，五官如同天神一般高贵。这绝不是一张失足大学生的脸。但这张脸温顺又满足地栖息在Hux的手掌之下，这双手只是凡人的手，或许有些冷，或许有些瘦，然而，在它们之中，有令他无比渴求之物。

他赤裸地跪坐在床沿，抬起寂寞的双眼，眼中只有无声的乞求。Kylo Ren啊，既高贵又下贱，既是王子又是乞丐。

Hux将他压到床上，侧卧在他身边，干燥的指尖拂过他的大腿、他的腹部、他的胸膛，年轻紧致的身体受尽天神的眷顾，触感极尽美妙。这正是他们第一次见面时的场景，在月光下，Ben的身体像一朵巨大的白色花苞。现在，Hux可以尽情探索花茎、花瓣和花蕊，用最缠绵最淫秽的方式。他再也不惧怕什么比喻了。

在肌肤摩擦发出的“簌簌”轻响之中，在Hux吐露出的遥远鼻息的吹拂之中，Ben的身体燃烧了起来。但他一言不发、一动不动，只为Hux静静地燃烧着。他的眼神湿润而坚定，但他的脸上飘散着一层爱欲的水雾，令他的五官都朦胧起来。当Hux的整个手掌从他的胸口滑到小腹时，他发出了一声饥渴的呻吟。

_ 来触碰我吧。 _

Hux打开了他的双腿，跪在它们之间。夜空中的那颗星球在希腊神话中具有爱情和癫痫的魔力，“你（You），”Hux魔怔一般地在Ben的眉心印下一吻，然后是他的眼睛，“美丽（beautiful），”嘴唇，“可爱（lovely），”鼻尖，“珍贵（precious），”Hux的十指插进他沉甸甸的黑发里，捧起那颗令钻石黄金都黯然失色的头颅，“无与伦比（the one and only in the world）。”

赞美崇拜的话语自那双吝啬的薄唇间倾泻而出，每一个词都令Ben从身体深处发出一阵战栗，在Hux说出最后一个词时，他又立刻变成了坚不可摧的。一层柔和的光芒笼罩了他的身体。那不是月光。

“Hux……”

对着这个天真又孤独的男孩子，赞美崇拜的话语只说一遍是不够的。Hux比任何时候都要笃定，“你美丽（You are beautiful）。你可爱（You are lovely）。你珍贵（You are precious）。你无与伦比（You are the one and only in the world）。”低沉的声音仿佛吟诵咒语，虔诚的神情仿佛参与仪式。

Ben接受了。年轻的神祗被彻底打动了。他坐起来，紧紧地抱住了Hux。这不是关于性的。

_ 我会给你一切你想要的。我会给你整个世界。 _

 

在Hux拆避孕套的时候，Ben有点犹豫地问：“……你会想射在我里面吗？”

Hux停下了动作。

他蛮想的。

他超想的。

说实话在听到Ben的话之后他就没办法想别的事了，满脑子都是他的精液从Ben被他操得又红又肿的小穴里汩汩流出来的情形。太辣了。Hux看着他，即使十分期待，他也没有表露出来，他又不是Ben……“我可以不戴吗？”

Ben腼腆地微笑起来，低下头，红红的耳尖不小心从浓黑的头发里露出来，好像在草丛里探头探脑的红眼睛的兔子……“我没有病。我最近都没有和别人搞过……”在遇到Hux以后，他一直都没有和别人搞过。

Hux思考着这意味着什么，或许Ben比他想象中还要更喜欢他一点，但Ben多喜欢他一分他就多喜欢Ben十分，还是一点便宜都占不了。这就是在爱河中漂流的感觉吗？他说：“我也是。”Hux也是。

 

Hux当然知道Ben喜欢什么，从正面，亲他，看着他，搞死他。Hux在他的腰后垫了两个枕头，藏在臀缝中的穴口暴露出来，乖得不得了，用手指稍微捣几下就放松下来，最近他们真的做了好多次爱。插入的时候角度刚刚好，摩擦了几次他就感觉到Ben夹紧了挂在他腰上的腿。Ben的体内又紧又热——这是无论做多少次爱都没有变的，从惹人怜爱的唇间流露出的呻吟动听得Hux的耳朵都烧起来。没过多久Hux换了姿势，跪在Ben屈起的双腿前，扶住他的大腿，轻松插到最深处。他低头就能看见性器被Ben的后穴紧紧夹住的画面，深色的软肉被猛烈的抽插带出来，也好辣。他看到穴口有些发红了，结束之后会更鲜艳，会肿，会烫，会让他心痛，但现在他只有把Ben搞死的想法。他全无平常的冷静和克制，微微翘起的顶端一次次蛮暴地擦过Ben体内最敏感的区域，钢筋铁骨也受不了被这么搞的。剧烈的快感从后穴传到头皮，Ben的手指脚趾个个都蜷起来，的确像是要散架了，肉壁不由自主地收缩绞动着，和他本人样黏人。Hux不得不调整他臀部的位置，才能顺利地抽出来。好难缠。

Hux有点累，压到他身上，阴茎仍埋在他深处，活动着腰臀不断碾压刺激那个敏感的地方。这样还是很爽，但不会有那种魂飞魄散的骇人感觉了，Ben死死抱着他的背，又一次用腿夹紧他，不要他走。Ben的脸被眼泪和唾液弄得乱七八糟，涣散的眼神仿若梦中，但Hux还想看他更糟糕的样子，直起身后撞击的速度和力道都猛烈到可怕的地步，差点自己先射出来。

为了压下射精感，他只好慢慢地操、浅浅地操，他知道生殖器能屈能伸的可怕之处，如果他愿意，他真的可以搞Ben搞上三天三夜。又换了姿势，他们侧卧叠在一起，他从侧面插入，Ben自觉地抬起上面那条腿，腰臀向后迎合着他。这个体位里，做不出出格的事，插不到最深处，算是慵懒的中场休息。Hux对着他的耳朵不断低声喘息着，Hux不是那种在床上乱叫的人，舒服的时候才会发出声音。所以Ben完全被撩到了，如果他的耳膜是鼓，Hux的声音和呼吸就是密集的雨滴，坠落时令他的身体发抖，肩膀也瑟缩起来。他既想缩成小小的一团，被Hux含在口中，又想彻底打开自己，承受Hux要给他的一切。和心上人的性爱真让人无措。他转过头来和Hux马虎地接吻，深眼中闪耀着水光，眼角发红，盛着细密的泪，汗湿的头发像蛇一样贴在额头上，睫毛、鼻尖和人中也都在性爱中变得濡湿，他喘着气，像要溺死的人。

_ 来占有我吧。 _

 

Hux在背入的姿势里射出来，Ben说过他不是不喜欢这个姿势而是不喜欢Hux搞他的方式，但现在Hux是用他喜欢的方式在搞他。Hux把老二抽出来时带出来一丝浓稠的白浊，而Ben的穴口则因为不喜欢空荡荡的感觉而寂寞地收缩着。他已经见过Ben各种各样不知廉耻的模样，这也只是其中之一而已，但很神奇地，偏偏就是这种场景让Hux失去了最后一丝理智，在贤者时间中振作起精神，从床头柜上拿过手机。

听到手机相机发出的“咔嚓”声，Ben回过头来看着他，黑黑的眼睛里飘荡着情潮的余波。Hux的自我意识突然强烈了起来。他不是那种会在手机里储存裸照的人，虽然这年头拍裸照发裸照都不是什么值得大惊小怪的事。

太正直了，太没情趣了。不过这一点正在改变也说不定。

要删掉吗？Hux看了一眼照片，决定他无论如何也不会删。那么，应该怎么处理一下呢？他的私人手机里只有威士忌、手表和风景的照片，裸照在其中会显得十分突兀，而且，Hux绝对不想有第二个人看到Ben的这种样子。不会有人随便翻看他的相册，但Hux总是想做到万无一失。

Ben问：“呃……要不要从正面拍？”

Hux根本无法说不。

Ben懒洋洋地翻过身来，大方地用手抱住两条张开的腿，沾染着精液的红肿小穴完完全全地暴露在Hux的视线里，而他的胸口和腹部是他自己的精液。太阳穴猛烈地跳了一下，Hux用拇指在穴口画起了圈。

“嗯……”

“还是很有感觉吗？”

Ben咬住下唇，点点头，“超有感觉……哦，不要拍到我的脸。”

拍好之后Ben伸手要拿他的手机，Ben的手上肯定有精液，Hux管不了这些了，他自己的手也不干净。Ben在屏幕上轻巧地按了几下，把手机还给了Hux。照片黑掉了。

看到Hux疑惑的表情，Ben笑出来，“你没有拍过裸照吗？”他坐起来，拿过手机演示给Hux看，“在’编辑’里面按’还原’就看得到了。”

好熟练。“你经常给人发裸照吗？”他问完才想到，卖身的男孩子当然经常给人发裸照。

Ben笑盈盈地看着他，“哦，你嫉妒了。”

Hux完全嫉妒了。

Ben宠溺地揉了揉他的脸，“我会只给你一个人发的。你以前都没有找我要过裸照。”

“我要的话你会给我吗？”

Ben用看白痴的表情看着他，“当然了！”他应该一点也没有意识到自己其实是个骚货吧，不是一般的骚货而是很骚的骚货，不小心的话一定会被臭流氓强奸的。正常人始终还是有廉耻心的，不知道自己是个骚货才能骚到这种程度。

没想到还能在约炮软件上遇到这种极品。Hux知道以他的条件可以轻松地找到极品，在酒吧里办公楼里被美貌出众的男男女女搭讪的次数也不算少了，他在软件上收到回复的几率几乎是百分之百，但Ben和那些所谓的“极品”是不同的。除了Ben，没有人能够让他用虔诚的语气说出“美丽、可爱、珍贵、无与伦比”。在那片银色的月光下，Hux就像被什么东西附身了一样。

 

刚才急着做爱，洗完澡后Hux才有机会给Ben展示他的家。也没什么好展示的，不过是几个高级酒店一样的、美观而缺少人情味的房间。这就是Hux居住的豪华大城堡。这就是他狗屎一样的锦衣玉食的生活。大城堡里只有两个地方值得注目，一是客厅里放满威士忌瓶子的高大玻璃柜，二是衣帽间里整齐摆放的手表盒。这些爱好和女人喜欢收藏高跟鞋和爱马仕包包是一样的。手表对于男人的意义还要重大一些。他可以买更好、更贵的，但他忍住了。不值得玩具的小男孩长大后也不值得昂贵的手表。但如果他值得Ben，还能有什么是他不值得的呢？

Ben一脸惊奇地看着他那些精美的手表盒，根本没发现Hux在这一刻默默决定以后要多花点钱。男人的脑回路有时候也让人难以理解。应该说，每个人身上都有令人难以理解的地方。“Armitage Hux之所以变成野兽是因为他幼年时遭到家暴”，听起来的确既简单又有道理。“家暴？这太糟糕了，我真为你感到抱歉，我大学时候的室友就……”（放心，Hux没有跟任何人讲过他小时候的事）但是会有人知道他是如何内化他的痛苦的吗？会有人知道他是如何确定自己并非一文不值的吗？这些问题的答案才是理解他这个人的关键。在大街上掀开伤疤叫卖自己的痛苦的人是多么可怜啊。不会有人为无法理解的事物而停下来的。

可是，和Ben在一起的时候，一切问题的答案都不重要了。

Hux还是有些亢奋，倒了一杯麦卡伦小口小口地喝着。Ben好奇地打开每一个手表盒，他知道这些是Hux珍藏的东西，所以即使双手有些笨拙他也难得地很小心。那些或是蓝宝石或是精钢的表壳、或是玫瑰金或是鳄鱼皮的表带纷纷一尘不染，贵重的金属和宝石发出的光芒都那么骄矜。Ben问：“如果我想要你会送给我吗？”

就知道他会问，“听话的狗才能得到奖励。”

Ben抱住他，亮晶晶的眼睛离他太近了，根本招架不住，“我最近都很听话。”自从搬家之后，Ben没有再发过脾气。他不再需要通过发脾气来引起别人的注意了。Hux的注意力时时刻刻都在他身上。比起发脾气，撒娇才是更好的方式。

什么都会送给你的。不对Hux稳住！“你看上哪一只了？”失败了。

“无论哪一只都会送给我吗？就算是你最喜欢的表也会送给我吗？”

真是的，才第一天确定关系就打起了他最喜欢的表的主意。Hux不想说出来，但是，会送给他的。什么都会送给他的。

Ben听到了他没有说出口的话，“我还没有看上哪一只表，但是以后说不定会。”

Hux松了一口气，如果真的因为Ben撒娇就放弃原则，他会觉得非常丢脸。Ben放过了他，不知道是不是有意识的体贴。不过等到Ben大学毕业的时候，他或许可以……Hux想到了遥远的事。好丢脸。那时候他们或许已经没有在一起了。

尽管只喝了两杯红酒和一杯威士忌，今晚发生的一切还是让Hux感到醉了。坐在客厅里，Ben说：“我知道你为什么不带我来你家了。”

“嗯。”Hux把头枕在他的大腿上，享受着他的手指在头发里穿梭。好舒服，又要睡着了。

“以后还是去我家？”放着豪华的大城堡不住，非要去挤学生公寓的单间。他们两个的脑子都坏掉了。

“嗯。”

“你是不是困了？去床上睡觉。”在沙发上他就没办法和Hux睡在一起了。

Hux睁开眼睛看了他一眼，碧绿的双眸中雾气氤氲，又把眼睛闭上了，“你不是力气很大吗？你可以抱我去床上……”说出了这种羞耻的话，他真的喝醉了。

“我就留你在这里睡觉。”开玩笑的，但Ben的声音突然变得有些嘶哑。

Hux痛苦地摇了摇头，他不想一个人在这里……但他睁不开眼睛了，“不……”脸上忽然有湿湿的感觉，是雨吗？是谁的眼泪吗？

 

在静默的月光中，Ben捂着嘴，静静地流着眼泪。今天他流下了开心的眼泪，也流下了伤心的眼泪。

他还好，他二十岁就遇到了Hux。而Hux三十二岁才遇到他。

十二年。

一想到这一点，他就止不住地想流泪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux表白的部分感觉英文的效果更好，中文怎么都有点尴尬，所以标注了英文
> 
> 对不起，这个蛤根本不是什么冷酷无情的野兽而是内心纤细又温柔的孤独男子。请这个蛤和这个本就酱爱到天荒地老！你好爱好爱我我也好爱好爱你！！我流kylux就是酱甜蜜！！！


	8. Chapter 8

八、

Hux在甜蜜的恋爱中越陷越深。

Ben告诉他，“今天，有人问我我的戒指是谁送的。”

Hux正用手机阅览着新闻，没有抬起头来，“嗯？你怎么说？”

Ben凑到他耳朵边，“我说是我……送的。”说到中间那个词，他的声音立刻小下去了。

“什么？”

Ben还是那样，咬字含含糊糊的，像个在捣蛋的小孩子，“我……送的。”

Hux放下手机，严厉地看着他，“Ben，好好说话。”

Ben在脑袋后面扎了个小辫儿，露出来的脸和耳朵都红红的，一副非常非常不好意思已经到了恼羞成怒的地步的样子，“我说！是我男朋友送的！”

张开双腿拍摄下流照片时完全不会害羞的男孩子却会因为这种事情而害羞。Hux骤然笑出来，“哦，难道不是吗？”

Ben把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，脸颊在Hux的颈侧散发出一阵暖意，睫毛耷拉着，“我真的可以说你是我的男朋友吗？”

一个大胆的想法在Hux的脑海中徐徐诞生了，他的喉咙突然难受了起来，“Ben，你有过别的男朋友吗？”他知道自己身在大海之中，永恒浪潮昼夜不停地冲洗他的灵魂。他偶尔回头看一看，不断确定回到岸上已经是不可能的事了。他预感到，这将是他一生中最后一次回头。

Ben把脸又往他的肩窝里埋了埋，飞快地说：“没有。”看，他根本不知道自己的威力。很幸运，Hux和他站在同一边。

Hux本该觉得没谈过恋爱的男孩子既麻烦又不懂事，还是一脚踢开比较好。他本自以为没有处子情结，现在他才发现他不仅有，还很强烈，虽然挂在他肩膀上的这一个是精神上的处子而非生理上的处子。不知道陷阱的存在就不会步入陷阱之中，在遇到真正的毒药以前谁都自以为百毒不侵。他沉默了片刻，低声说：“那么你是说，我是你的第一个。”总觉得，如果他的声音太大，就会惊动某个记录世间一切真理之人，跳出来让他醒醒吧。他亲眼见识过，Ben经常被人搭讪，Ben不会拒绝别人……Ben怎么可能只属于他？这一切都是真实的吗？细想起来……

如同目睹一幅优美的画卷缓缓展开，Ben好奇而又仔细地观察着Hux细微变化着的表情。Hux的反应显然取悦了他，他慢慢露出一个微笑，“你是我的第一个。”

Ben没有骗他。他真的是Ben的第一个。

Hux转过身，小心地握住他的手肘，仿佛他是一件易碎品。Hux低着头，“那我们认识的方式，和我们现在的关系，会不会让你觉得，”他斟酌着措辞，“遗憾？”他可以确定，无论Ben对自己的初恋有过何种幻想，都不会是被在约炮软件上认识的男人包养。

然而，Ben瞪大了两只漂亮的眼睛，看他又像看白痴了，“为什么？”最近，他经常用看白痴的表情看着Hux。

Hux知道自己又想多了。Ben非常喜欢他。

 

Hux差点在甜蜜的恋爱中迷失了自我。

Hux：裸照。

Ben：等一下我在上课

Hux：现在。

三分钟后，Hux的手机震了一下。

Ben：[图片]

是在厕所的隔间里俯拍的照片，Ben坐在马桶上，T恤的下摆被他咬在嘴里。他一手拿手机，一手放在分开的两腿之间，手臂挤压着左侧的胸肌，照片下方，无名指上的戒指轻盈地闪烁着。他的皮肤又亮又白，奶子又软又大。

Hux坐在他的办公桌后，喉结滚动着，一脸严肃地欣赏着这张照片。他的内心越受到撩拨，他的表情就越显得严肃。他的拇指轻抚过屏幕，轻抚过Ben挺立的乳头，他一定用沾着口水的手指玩弄过了，那里总是非常敏感……即使是上课时匆忙去厕所拍的照片，Ben也没有敷衍他。

拍完之后，Ben自慰了吗？

手机又震了一下，Hux在陷得太深之前点掉了图片。

Ben：你喜欢吗？

Hux：喜欢。

Ben：你现在要对着它自慰吗？

Hux：不会。

Ben：我希望你对着它自慰

Hux：那你得给我更好的。

是的，Armitage Hux在上班期间发起了色情短信。

和他的小男朋友。

面不改色心不跳。

错了，心在跳，跳好快。

下午回家之后，Ben真的发来了“更好的”。Hux只看了一眼就把手机放进了抽屉里，直到下班都没有把它拿出来过。Hux在办公桌后面默默地脸红了。这就叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。他是不可能在公司里自慰的。

 

Hux在甜蜜的恋爱中散发出肉眼可见的光晕，引发了同事和下属的议论。

比如这一天，Phasma、Mitaka和Thanisson在茶水间相遇了。Phasma泡了一杯伯爵茶，Mitaka泡了一杯浓缩咖啡，而Thanisson，不知为何，拿着一根香蕉。

Mitaka：“老板今天心情不错。”

Thanisson：“是的，我给客户少发了一个附件，他没有骂我。”

Mitaka：“昨天和客户开电话会的时候，Unamo搞错了合同的版本，他也没有骂她。”Mitaka自己则很少犯错。

Thanisson：“那么，老板昨天心情也不错。”

Mitaka：“是的。”

Thanisson：“不是很习惯。”

Mitaka：“嗯，不是很习惯。”

由此可见，Hux把他的两个下属变成了抖M。

Phasma：“所以，是真的。”

Mitaka：“如果你是指老板的……这件事，”他指了指Thanisson手中的香蕉，“我想是真的。”

Thanisson：“老板最近下班很早。”Thanisson剥开了香蕉。

Mitaka：“我多次看到他对着手机露出微笑。有那么几次，他甚至对我露出了微笑。”

Thanisson：“感觉如何？”

Mitaka：“我爱他。”

Thanisson：“咳……据说他三次穿着同样的衣服来到公司。”

Phasma：“所以，是真的。”

三人各自陷入了沉思之中。

这时，Hux走进了茶水间，“你们好。”

Mitaka和Thanisson：“下午好先生。”

Hux对他们点点头。Thanisson被香蕉呛到了。

Mitaka：“我得去修改演示文档了。”

Thanisson：“我得去帮Canady设置电话会了。”

Mitaka和Thanisson像两个小老鼠一样离开了茶水间。

Hux：“你们在议论我。”

Phasma：“没错。我们认为你恋爱了。”

Hux：“对，我恋爱了。”

Phasma：“他是个什么样的人？”

Hux：“你可以猜。”

Phasma：“你虽然时刻紧绷、形象完美，但出乎意料，你其实一点也不自恋。所以，是一个和你截然不同的人。”

Hux：“继续。”

Phasma：“一个荡妇。”

Hux：“可以这么说，但他毫无自觉。”

Phasma：“危险的极品。”

Hux：“你还是那么敏锐，我也这么认为。”

Phasma：“仍然只用背入？”

Hux：“在这方面我们做了新的尝试。”成果喜人，“其实，我对你有一个请求。”

Phasma：“你说。”

Hux：“你能否帮我搞到枪花演唱会前排的票？我知情时已经卖光了。”

Phasma：“他喜欢枪花。”

Hux：“是的，还喜欢Metallica、铁娘子、Rammstein……我可以一直说下去。”Ben不重样的文化衫，Ben在他车里放的歌。

Phasma：“他的品味和中年红脖很接近。摇滚不是年轻人听的歌。这让我好奇他的年龄，和长相。”

Hux：“他和这一群体的重合之处只有是白人这一点。他长得很美。现在，回到我的请求。”

Phasma：“枪花不是我的客户，他们的法律代表是Manatt，但你很走运，那个合伙人疯狂追求过我。”

Hux：“那么你答应了。”

Phasma：“别急，我的报酬是？”

Hux：“你告诉我。”

Phasma：“我想在半年内买到卡地亚的那只表，按照现在的进度，我要明年七月才排得到。”

Hux：“我拒绝。完成这件事比找到门票要费劲得多，或许我应该考虑StubHub。”

Phasma：“你知道吗Hux，你是个混球。”

Hux：“我知道。”

Phasma：“那就请我吃牛排吧。我要吃Gwen四百刀一块的和牛肉眼配沃尔奈产的红酒。”

Hux：“成交。”

 

Hux在甜蜜的恋爱中又一次尝试了新鲜事物。

在三月的第二个星期，Tarkin & Sloane展开了一年一度的高尔夫度假期。Rae Sloane和Wilhuff Tarkin都将出席。除了各组主席，只有表现优异的年轻合伙人会受到邀请。Hux自然在受邀之列。今年他们来到了佛州棕榈滩的布雷克斯酒店。

通向酒店入口的宽阔道路由红砖铺就，两旁种植着笔直的棕榈树，长叶在海风中流动、飘摇。在红砖大道的尽头，一座文艺复兴风格的白色建筑拔地而起。酒店外象牙色的沙滩延伸五百米，散落在各处的泳池碧蓝如海，百步之外则绿草如茵，广袤的高尔夫球场中遍布弧度柔和的高低起伏。酒店内极尽奢华，满目堂皇鎏金，就连最新潮的嬉皮士，也会做王公贵族重纱织锦的梦。

——再豪华也没用。因为，Hux根本无暇欣赏这些斥资百万打造的绝美景观。

在打完高尔夫、吃完晚饭、喝完一轮酒之后，Hux终于回到了房间。对不起付钱的老板们，他完全没有在五星级酒店里游玩享乐的心情。开夜床的服务员留下了报纸和一碟巧克力，Hux吃掉了一颗，在Ben的影响下，他对甜食不那么抗拒了。佛州和加州有三小时时差，Ben那边才八点钟，Hux戴上Airpods，用电脑给他打视频。Ben马上就接起来。他躺在他心爱的懒人沙发上，没有穿上衣。

又软又大的奶子。皮肤还会发光。

Hux试图把注意力集中在Ben的脸上。

Ben问：“你今天干了什么？”他边说边挠了挠胸口。

又软又大的奶子。

好想摸，好想揉，好想舔……Hux差点把手放到了屏幕上。Hux开口了，“游泳，打高尔夫，拍老板的马屁。”

Ben笑起来，“你也会拍马屁吗？”应该是无意的，他的左手拂过他的锁骨。

“我很熟练。”

“你工作的时候和现在是不是很不一样？”Ben把手放在他的胸膛下方，拇指在他两块胸肌之间的沟壑里上下滑动着。不知道为什么，Ben的手今晚有点太显眼、太活跃了。

“你应该不会喜欢我工作时的样子。”Hux情不自禁，盯着他的手，也就是他的奶，“你要放春假了，你想去哪里度假吗？”

“我想去墨……”他突然打住，“我还没有办护照。”

“办护照很快。那国内呢？”

“我的驾照也掉了。”

Hux无奈地撩了一把头发，“你的银行账户有问题，驾照也掉了。我可以叫我的助理带你去处理这些事，怎么样？”因为银行账户有问题，Ben要求Hux每个月给他现金或者用PayPal转账。这些事发生在Ben身上，好像就是合情合理的。Ben一定很讨厌在交通局和银行排队。

Ben调整了电脑屏幕的位置，Hux看不到他的脸了，“好……等我考完期末。”

Ben闪躲的声音让Hux有了一种不舒服的感觉，Ben又在隐瞒什么了。银行账户、护照、驾照……Ben是不想让他看到自己的名字吗？他不叫Ben Solo吗？但Hux的注意力很快就被占据了整个视频窗口的牛奶肌大奶子吸引过去，Ben的手又换了位置，他的拇指正露骨地拨弄着自己的乳头。

“Ben，你在干什么？Ben，让我看到你的脸。”

Ben稍稍抬起了屏幕，但只露出了嘴唇。他咬着下唇，笑得不怀好意，“我很想你。”

Hux的心脏猛跳了一下，“所以呢？”

“给我看你的鸡鸡。”Ben把电脑放在沙发一侧，镜头被他白皙的上半身填满了，小腹上一缕浅浅的黑色毛发一直延伸到内裤里。Hux知道那些毛发的尽头是什么。Ben一手玩弄着胸口，一手伸进了宽松的平角裤。仅仅通过勾引Hux，他的阴茎就达到了半硬的状态。Phasma说得对，这是一名荡妇。

“……我不想。”

“那你会想看我的吗？它已经勃起了。你会想看我的屁股吗？你会想看我的……洞吗？”他用舔湿了的食指和拇指揉捏着自己的乳头，乳头很快变得又湿又红。他一个人玩得好像很开心似的，从鼻腔里断断续续地发出色情的声音。

Hux也已经勃起了，在看到Ben赤裸的胸膛之后，他就一直蠢蠢欲动，“想。”

“那就给我看你的鸡鸡。”

Hux皱着眉，暗中非常痛苦地挣扎着。视频性爱这种事……可是……

“这几天你有没有用我的裸照自慰？”情欲让Ben的嗓音更加低沉了，在Airpods里搔动了Hux的耳膜，让Hux的老二跳了一下。

“有。天哪，Ben，当然有。”

“那会动会说话的我比不上裸照吗？”

“比裸照好多了。”

好想回洛杉矶。明明往年他都很期待三月的高尔夫假期。

Ben的语气中不再有挑逗和玩笑的意味，“那就对着我自慰，让我看到你勃起的鸡鸡，叫我的名字，让我知道你也想要我。”他的声音既强势又庄严，每一句话都是命令。

这好像不是Hux知道的那个Ben。

Hux毫不犹豫地褪下了裤子。

 

Hux送给Ben三张枪花演唱会的门票。演唱会在市中心的斯台普斯中心，就是湖人和快船打比赛的地方。Hux考虑过包厢的票，但Ben应该会更想在舞台下面感受现场激动的氛围。

“你可以和你的朋友一起去。”

“啊？我只想和你一起去。”

“我不怎么听摇滚音乐。”

Ben又抱着他开始撒娇，“Hux，我偶尔也想和你做一些别的事……”

Hux沉默了。的确，他不能和Ben在图书馆约会，打着学习的名义在书桌下面用手和脚嬉闹，在古老的楼梯上接吻，在隐秘的书架之间亲热；他不能和Ben一起参加轰趴，被Ben大方地介绍给他的朋友，喝醉后在别人的卧室里咬着枕头小声又激烈地做爱，成为圈子里感情很好的“那对基佬”……Ben对自己的初恋确实有过各种各样的畅想，那些大学生该做的事，和男朋友去看喜欢的乐队的演唱会就是其中之一。如果他不能给Ben别的，在这一件事上他不应该吝啬。

Hux的情感正被Ben操控着。这是最常见的负罪感操控。这不是第一次。在Hux因为加班而不能和他见面的时候，他总是说Hux想见他的时候总能见到他，他想见Hux的时候却经常需要忍耐。听到了这样的话，即使工作到凌晨一点，Hux也会去他的公寓。Ben知道自己在做什么吗？这或许也是无意识的天才的一部分。即使Hux自己发现了，他也没有说出来，“好，我可以和你一起去。”

Ben还是那个可爱又迷人的Ben。但Hux渐渐发现，他身上存在着让自己不能细想的地方。

Ben笑起来，但他的表情根本说不上惊喜，他早就知道Hux会妥协。他完全掌控了Hux的心。只要加以适当的引导，Hux会为了他去杀人。就连这一点，他也清楚地知道。但他不会忍心那样做。只要Hux爱着他，他就对Hux抱有无限的仁慈。“我保证，就算不喜欢摇滚乐，你也会很享受的。”

Hux耸耸肩，“好吧。但是我们得注意一点。”

“嗯？”

“你知道，听摇滚乐的人很有可能不接受同性恋。虽然我们在洛杉矶，但枪花吸引的是一群特定的歌迷。我这样说不够客观，但保险起见，我们必须注意。如果我和你一起去，这是我的条件。”Hux捏了捏Ben的脸，“你恨不得挂在我身上……”他不是不喜欢Ben挂在他身上。他可能真的寂寞太久了。幸好Ben是这种黏人的性格。如果他爱上的是别人，一个更加独立、成熟的人，说不定会觉得他变态，一个月后就会把他甩掉。

不，这个假设是不成立的。他根本不会爱上一个独立成熟的人。他爱上的一定是Ben这种没了他就活不下去的人。不明所以地，他知道Ben没了他就活不下去。没有Ben他或许可以，他可以离开伦敦，也可以离开洛杉矶，但Ben没有他一定不行。

Ben好像很笃定，“我知道了。不会出事的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “又软又大的奶子”这个形容，感谢大师吧。我也请大家来品一品  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

九、

Ben穿着一件背面印着“Not in This Lifetime”的T恤，那是枪花2016年巡演的名字。Ben也去了。巡演的文化衫只能在巡演买到。T恤正面是经典的枪与玫瑰图案：两把银色手枪背对彼此，汇成一条直线的细长枪管仿佛天秤，手枪下各悬挂一朵盛放中的艳丽红玫瑰，藤蔓青翠欲滴，缠绕手枪如同拥抱爱人的身体。毁灭的机器背负爱的枷锁，扳机永不被扣下，手枪永不被发动。

Ben还是那个不修边幅的Ben，除开绑在手腕上的红头巾以外，他的着装与平常无甚差别。Hux穿着简单的飞行员外套、T恤和牛仔裤从衣帽间出来，不想承认他有些紧张。十二岁不是能被轻易忽略的年龄差，他可不愿意被Ben看成不合时宜的老年人。

Ben笑起来，拉着他到穿衣镜前面，拿出手机拍下了他们并肩而立的照片。看来衣服是过关了。Hux看了一眼他的屏幕，他正在把这张照片设为壁纸。

初恋中的男孩子就是这么肉麻。

“门票带好了吗？”

“带好了。”

Ben只需要带门票、钥匙和手机而已。演唱会是他提出要和Hux去的，所以Hux要求他自己拿好门票。Hux在训练狗的责任心。如果Ben想吃东西或者买新的文化衫，Hux会帮他付钱。

他总是穿一身黑，裤腰上的橙色链带因此格外显眼，像一个标记。自从收到钥匙包之后，他一刻也不离地带着它。戒指也是，他洗澡的时候都不会把它摘下来。

 

Hux没有开车。在Uber里，Ben一直把头靠在他肩上，不时仰起脸吻一吻他的脖子。Ben的头发刮擦着他的颈肉，干燥的嘴唇也让他有些痒，Hux一次又一次地笑出来。某次发笑之后，他无意地看向了后视镜。

Ben全身心沉浸在初次春游一般的喜悦中，但Hux在后视镜中发现了Uber司机古怪的目光。非常刺眼。在思想开放的洛杉矶，同性恋早已不是什么引人侧目的事，正相反，为之侧目的人才应该自我检讨。虽然正在和不食人间烟火的Ben恋爱，Hux仍然保持着对人情的敏锐洞察力。他立刻意识到，这个司机之所以古怪地看着他们，不是因为他们是一对同性恋情侣，而是因为Ben实在太黏人了，而Hux竟然纵容着他。不像别的热恋中的成年人，他们没有给彼此留下任何私人空间。

以前，Hux会因为他人的目光而把Ben推开，但今天他不为所动。他在后视镜中挑衅地凝视着司机的双眼，轻轻吻了吻Ben的头顶。

无论别人怎么想，他们就是这样的情侣。在浓烈得令人窒息的爱情中，Hux偶尔会产生“即使生命就在此刻结束，他也不会抱有任何遗憾”的想法。他知道，Ben把他变成了一个可怕的人，但他找不到一丝反抗的动力。在幸福的陷阱中下坠一百米、一千米或一万米，有什么区别吗？

 

Hux对喜欢经典摇滚的人群抱有心理准备，但身处其中，他仍不免感到手脚发冷。一点点罢了。幸好他和Ben没有像往常一样牵着手，Ben没有立刻发现。那种粗鲁而热烈的能量，让Hux想起了他的父亲。Ben的性格中具有格外柔弱和敏感的部分，但他还是无缝融入了这个群体。有力的手指不断敲击着大腿，重现《Sweet Child O' Mine》的鼓点。

在Hux的车里，他总是在放这首歌。大概是第十次的时候，Hux终于发现了，“为什么你老是在放这首歌？”

Ben在副驾摆弄着手机，没有看他——Ben总是在奇怪的时候害羞，“你有好好听吗？”

原来是放给他听的歌。

She's got a smile it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that special place

And if I'd stare too long

I'd probably break down and cry

 

Oh, oh, oh

Sweet child o' mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Sweet love of mine

 

She's got eyes of the bluest skies

As if they thought of rain

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder

And the rain

To quietly pass me by

Oh, oh, oh

Sweet child o' mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Sweet love of mine

第二段副歌开始后，Ben便目不转睛地盯着Hux。歌中之人，一时是他，一时是Ben。停在红灯前，Hux紧紧握住了方向盘。

如果他的生命在此刻结束……

此时坐在Hux身旁的，是一位身材肥厚、慈眉善目的中年白人女性。她笑盈盈地问Hux，“你是和你弟弟一起来的吗？”

Hux看了一眼Ben，这条高高壮壮的黑毛狗狗哪里像他的弟弟了……但他笼统地答道，“可以这么说。”

“我是和我老公一起来的，”她指了指身旁那个正在用手机环录全场的魁梧男子，“我们是二十七年前在枪花的演唱会上认识的。那时候他和Axl Rose都还风华正茂，现在啊，两个都变得像肥猪一样。”

Hux对说小话依然没什么兴趣，Korshia Ren是Korshia Ren，陌生人就要另当别论了，所以他只是简洁地评价道很浪漫。他对陌生人耐心极其有限。他没有可以随意发放的同情心和善意。

有谁同情过他吗？有谁善待过他吗？

只有不知情的Ben而已。

身旁的女人却似乎没有得到暗示，继续说：“想不到现在还有这么多年轻人来听枪花，你弟弟多大？”

“弟弟”正低头玩着手机。退出app之后，新换的手机壁纸就显露出来。Ben自己兴冲冲地换了他们的合照当壁纸，却没有要求Hux也换掉。Ben有任性的地方，也有体贴的地方。

Hux说：“二十岁。”

女人惊奇地笑道：“哈，我还以为二十岁的小孩子只听嘻哈和电音呢！”

Hux用手肘拱拱Ben，“Ben，你为什么不听嘻哈和电音？”

感觉自己沦为了一个正被家长揶揄的小孩（真实身份是家长之一的掌上明珠兼老婆），Ben不耐烦地说：“我也会听啊，听摇滚比较多而已。”

Hux一次也没见他听过别的音乐。

Hux逐渐放松下来。一开始的确不想和她说话，Hux现在却有些感谢这个中年女人，所以当她越过Hux和Ben说话时，Hux也没有下意识地阻止。

Hux对Ben的占有欲和保护欲或许太强了。如果Ben有一天爱上了别人，他不知道自己会做出什么事来。以他的头脑和意志力，他很有可能做出一些可怕的事。

反过来，如果他爱上了别人，Ben会怎么做呢？

毫无疑问，Ben会杀了他。

Ben或许不会蓄意谋杀他，但怒不可遏又伤心欲绝的Ben，会毁灭他触手可及的一切。他会把Hux的脑袋往茶几角上撞击无数次，会朝Hux精准地扔出一只花瓶，会骑在Hux身上掐他的脖子。浓烈的爱粹成一滴剧烈的毒。Hux将在他暴烈的激情之中毙命。呼吸着那甜美得令人目眩的空气，连死亡都是一种无与伦比的幸福。

毁灭的机器背负爱的枷锁。一想到Ben会因为他的背叛而杀了他，Hux就对Ben充满了柔情。

那女人问Ben，“你喜欢哪些嘻哈歌手？”

Ben想了想，看向她，“去年的话，Jay-Z和Cardi B。”

Hux则看着Ben。Jay-Z还可以理解，“我怎么不知道你喜欢Cardi B？”

Ben没有回答，目光落到Hux脸上。舔了舔嘴唇。想接吻。

Hux垂下眼，捏了一下他的手背。

这时，伴随着一身巨响，全场的灯光骤然熄灭，三面电子巨幕上同时出现枪与玫瑰的标志。

演唱会要开始了。

 

Hux对音乐的兴趣仅限于古典音乐，就连古典音乐，也只在他的生活中占据微不足道的一部分。在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐中，他以置身事外的心态观察着周围狂热的人群，动能高得可怕。一片沙滩是由多少颗渺小的砂砾组成的？一群暴徒是由多少个自诩理智之人组成的？难以投身于这种运动之中，Hux的目光带着惊奇和忧虑。

当然，也有不那么惊奇和忧虑的时候。Ben对着他唱了那首歌。

You got eyes of the greenest lakes

As if they thought of rain

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain

Your hair reminds me of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder

And the rain

To quietly pass me by

Oh, oh, oh

Sweet child o' mine

绚丽舞台灯变幻莫测，低音炮震得视野都变形，Ben漆黑的双眼却如钻石一般坚定、闪亮。动情之中，Hux食言了，率先握住了他的手。他立刻熟练地将Hux的手包裹起来。在他宽大的掌中，那只纤瘦的手像沉睡在羊水中的婴儿一样，安然无恙地蜷缩着。

一首歌之后，一只行金属礼的手突然打到了Hux的后脑勺。Hux扭头看了一眼，是一个脖子上有骷髅头纹身的青年男子，正狂热地盯着舞台上的Axl Rose，打到Hux似乎是无意之举。Hux压下心中的愠怒，回过头去。

不一会儿，他的脑袋又被打到了，还是同一个人。

Hux皱着眉对那个人说：“注意你的手。”

他好像没听见。

心中陡然腾起一股不快，挥之不去，但如果他见好就收，Hux不会再说什么。

他不想给这个Ben期待已久的夜晚留下任何污点。

第三次被打到的时候，却是Ben先于Hux抓住了那只不讲道理的手，“喂，不要再碰他。”

那人不屑地把手抽回来，呼吸里有烈酒的味道，“好吧，faggot。”

果然。

Hux明显感觉到Ben身上的汗毛竖了起来，空气好像都为之震了一下。狗也是会炸毛的。在Ben付诸行动之前，他及时对Ben摇了摇头，“Ben，记得你答应过我什么吗？”

哼。Ben皱起鼻子，凶巴巴地瞪了纹身男一眼。对Hux是乖巧的狗，对陌生人则是凶恶的狗。这条狗可不好惹。他出身高贵、富可敌国，家中十台跑车候驾，身后三个保镖随行，从小到大没坐过民航，打个响指就能叫来一架直升机。

就是他的主人不知道而已。

他的主人爱着他，仅仅因为他是自己的狗。

不知天高地厚的纹身男好笑地耸了耸肩。

Ben揉了揉Hux的头发，要把那里被别人骚扰过的痕迹弄干净。Hux没有阻止他。之后，他没有再牵着Ben的手。

就在乐队停止演奏、Axl Rose开始抒情的时候，身后愈演愈烈的骚乱让Hux和Ben同时回过头去。原来是纹身男和别人打了起来。于是，Hux的疑问有了答案，组成一群暴徒，只需要三个自诩理智之人而已。

甲的脚蹬到了乙的腰、乙的手打到了丙的眼……战圈如野火燎原般扩大，顷刻之间，大片人群混乱起来。有人从身后使劲拽了Ben一下，高大的身体跌落在人群中，瞬间被淹没。Hux心下大骇，看到那只绑着红头巾的白生生的手，如果混乱的人群像高如山的骨堆，那就是从骨堆中伸出来的唯一一只活生生的手。他倾身去拉，拉不出来，只好也冲进去。这么做不够聪明，但从古至今，爱情还没有让哪一个人变聪明过。他们相会，Ben用手护着他的头，“白痴，你快出去！”

他怎么又在Ben面前当了白痴。

有拳头落在他身上，肉体凡胎，都知道痛，心中却无所畏惧。父亲施加于他的暴力是精神虐待的延续，这种纯粹的拳打脚踢，不过是肉身上的折磨而已。Ben漂亮的脸上挂了彩，痛出了眼泪，不知道是他搀着Ben还是Ben搀着他，两个人挡开了数截汗淋淋的躯干。然而，四周都臭臭的，并没有什么英雄救美的浪漫气息。

枪花是有头有脸的老牌乐队，演唱会的安保不说滴水不漏，也是有备而来。几个强健的黑人安保很快控制住局面，从战圈外围把暴力分子像扔飞碟一样逐个扔了出去。人声鼎沸、肉肢撞沉，Hux听到的几句有条不紊的“Ren先生”。他的头又一次被护住，但那显然不是Ben的手。甚至比Ben的手更大。有人在他头顶说：“Hux先生，我是Ren先生的保镖。你安全了，我会护送你离开这里。”

Ben也被同样装束的两个铁男架了起来，他挣扎着，撕心裂肺地喊，“蠢货！放开我！我不是说过……”话还没有说完，就走投无路般放弃了，又回过头看着Hux，诀别一样。

简直就像罗密欧与朱丽叶。

打群架的人仍沉浸在暴力的余韵中，只有他们两个这么凄惨。凄惨之中，又带着疑惑。Hux根本无法理解，情况是如何从打架变成了绑架，而架住他的这个男人，又毫无伤害他的意思，反而慢条斯理的，教让人安心。

和Ben在一起，他又遇到了诡异的事。

Hux还是瞪住架住他的男人，“你们在对Ben做什么？放开他。”情急之中，也没有想到自己。

那人冷静地说：“请你放心，我们在此的目的就是确保Ren先生的安全。”

Hux的头脑有点混乱。Ren先生是谁？他听错了吗？为什么Ren先生要管他和Ben的死活？

来到场馆外，直升机翼切开空气，迎面劈在他的耳膜上。

为什么斯台普斯外面会有一架直升机？

Ben一路被架到直升机前，一恢复自由，就朝Hux迈开双腿。

他在和看不见的东西赛跑。他必须亲口对Hux说出真相。夜风将黑发向后拉扯，他奔跑着，像一朵义无反顾的黑色浪花，柔软而暴烈，浪漫而决绝。在Hux面前，他险险停下来，再向前一步，他就会粉身碎骨。

他眼里噙着泪，“我不是故意骗你。都是真的，除了名字，都是真的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章换kylo选手上场和蛤谈恋爱


	10. Chapter 10

十、

审讯发生在一间咖啡店里。

“解释吧。”Hux疲惫地说。他的手扶着额头，挡住了眼睛。

青年坐在他对面，脸上仍挂着彩。他没有立刻说话，而是试图从手投下的阴影中找到那双绿色的眼睛，“Hux，看着我。”

Hux放下手，看了青年一眼，又立刻不堪忍受似的移开了视线。在Hux来之前，他就一直咬着指甲。他的脸和指甲，今天Hux都不想看。Hux再次用手扶住了额头，“我叫你解释。”

青年表情痛苦地低下头，注视着木桌上一个深色的斑点，“六个月前，我和朋友打了一个赌。”眼皮颤抖着，他闭上了眼睛，“我输了。就是这么简单。”

 

赌的内容已经不重要了。

Finn担心地翻看着网站上的用户档案，“真的要去这种网站上约吗？遇到坏人怎么办？这些简介都写得很奇怪，‘daddy’来‘daddy’去的。”

Kylo耸耸肩，“我输了啊。如果到时候我不愿意，没有人能拿我怎么样。”

Finn玩味地打量着他，“你好像很想去卖身。”

Kylo咬着可乐的吸管笑起来，“反正我也没事做，赚点外快不好吗？”

Finn也笑起来，“Korshia会感动得痛哭流涕的，‘看，我那个没用的弟弟终于能赚钱了，用他的身体！’”

Kylo打了Finn一拳。

在他们说话的时候，Poe仔细钻研着各种奇形怪状的用户档案，他挑出一个来，“这个如何？‘温柔体贴的熊熊daddy，知道如何从身到心宠爱我的baby……’”

Kylo凑过来看了一眼，皱起眉，“不要。我自己来选。”过了一会儿，“这个。”他总结性地把手机放到桌上。

Poe立刻拿起来看，“‘32，律师，无特殊性癖，报酬丰厚。’真短。不觉得有点无聊吗？而且头像看不到脸，会不会长得很抱歉？”

这不是一个多情的daddy，而是一个无情的嫖客。Kylo用手指轻轻抚过屏幕上小小的圆形头像，是穿着合身的西装在穿衣镜前拍的照片，只看得到脖子以下的部分：一个高个子男人，穿着定制西装，戴着昂贵的表。

另两人啧啧称奇，“衣冠禽兽。”

Kylo则入迷地看着这个男人的档案。开门见山的简介、一丝不苟的外表、异常空旷的衣帽间……他被某种无法名状的东西吸引了。

只要付出足够的努力，他就能成为那只可以扣动扳机的手。

“我就要他。”

Poe耸耸肩，“好吧。现在我们得编个故事。如果他问起你，你总不能说你是第一秩序的二世祖吧。”

Finn掰着手指头，“大学生，父母双亡，急需用钱……”他突然打住，有些忐忑地瞥了Kylo一眼。

Kylo不以为意，还是笑着，黑眼睛冷冷的，“我本来就父母双亡。给我手机，我要给他发消息。”

胸有成竹地拿过手机，他思索良久，打出了一个“嗨”。

救命。

约过不少炮，也时不时给别人发裸照，但Kylo在文字方面一塌糊涂。他无需利用花言巧语去诱惑别人。只要显眼地站在那里，就会有人为他驻足。

Poe恨铁不成钢地抓过手机，飞快地打出一段话：

“律师先生你好，

我是一名二十岁的大学生。我很喜欢你的简介和西装。我想知道你穿着西装和脱下西装的样子<333

这周末有时间和我见面吗？在那之前，我希望能看到你的脸。我也可以给你发更多我的照片 ;)

Ben”

多么甜美的失足男大学生啊。

就像乌拉诺斯从盖亚的指端诞生一样，甜美的Ben就这样从Poe轻浮的指尖诞生了。

Poe挑眉，“怎么样？不会太直接吧？”

“不错，他也很直接。我又不是来找男友的。”Kylo轻巧地按下“发送”。只要是他想要的东西，他极少失手。他又检查了一遍自己的档案，照片如花似玉没毛病，简介只有一句话：刚满20。三个男孩子都隐隐约约地知道，年轻是机不可失失不再来的杀手锏。

为了捕获猎物，他将自己变成了陷阱。然而在变成陷阱之前，他就已被猎物吸引了。猎物是不会为不真诚的猎人回头的。更何况，他选中的是一只受过伤的狡猾的猎物。为了捕获他，猎人必须献出自己的心。

在陷阱中，猎人与猎物相爱了。

 

“这六个月中，你没有想过告诉我吗？”Hux比谁都清楚，他本来有无数次戳穿Ben……Kylo的机会，但他放过了他。原因显而易见：这个孤独而缺爱的男人被爱情冲昏了头脑。

仅仅是在心中念出那个陌生的名字，就会让Hux感到一阵钝痛。

在他听到那个名字的那一刻，Ben消失了。

“我不知道要怎么告诉你。当我意识到我……已经太晚了。我太开心了，和你在一起的时候，我每一分每一秒都很开心。我从来没有体会过这种感觉……我不想破坏它。我知道你讨厌别人对你说谎。”悔恨的泪水冲出他的眼眶，“Hux，你为什么不看着我？！”他捏扁了桌上装在塑料杯里的抹茶拿铁，绿色的液体溢出来，洒在了一个路过的女孩的袜子上。

“喂，你的咖啡……”

Kylo低着头，“滚开！”

听到这句话时，Hux仿佛受到了极大的刺激一样，右手不自觉地抽搐了一下。之后，他的右手便发起了抖。他意识到，Ben真的消失了。在餐厅里碰到难缠的女人的头发，却会好好道歉的Ben，是绝对不会对陌生人说出这种话的。

他放下了停在脸上的手，露出冷漠的表情，“把戒指还给我。”不是Ben的人却戴着Ben的戒指，那一线银色的光芒刺伤了Hux的眼睛。

Kylo瞪大了双眼，不敢相信他听见的话。

“把戒指还给我。”

Kylo立刻护住左手上的戒指，好像害怕Hux来抢夺一样。他还在流泪，“不……我说过，除了我的名字，都是真的，你感觉不到吗？你怎么能……”

这到底是谁在哭？明明出身高贵、富可敌国，现在却只是一条被主人抛弃的可怜的狗。他一直装作什么也没有、只有他的主人，现在，连他自己也相信了这种鬼话。

哭泣不止的Kylo让Hux感到难过。这毕竟是和Ben一模一样的脸，谁都会为爱人的幻影动容。但那种剧烈刺激的余波，仍然在他的精神上荡漾着。他冷酷地说：“这是我送给Ben的戒指，你可以留着它，但戴在你的手上，它没有任何意义。”

Kylo不能理解，Hux怎么能把他和Ben当成两个人，他明明就是Ben……或许他比Ben拥有更多东西，但他就是Ben。Hux的话践踏了他心中最柔软的地方，前所未有的痛楚逼得他大喊大叫起来，“你怎么能说这种话？！我就是Ben！它怎么可能没有意义？你要和我分手吗？”想到这个可怕的可能性，他激动地扑到Hux身上，掐住他的脖子，“……杀了你。不准和我分手！敢和我分手，就杀了你。”

Hux之所以约他在公共场合见面，就是为了避免这种情况。但对于怒不可遏又伤心欲绝的Kylo Ren，公共场合和私人空间没有任何差别。

在气管感受到压力的一瞬间，Hux的体内腾起一种奇异的满足感。在想象中他被Ben失手杀死的数个场景中，这正是他所体会到的唯一感觉。他没有反抗，而是出离地看着Kylo扭曲的脸。很讽刺，在儿时，他遭到的暴力是精神虐待的延续，此时此刻，它却变成了爱情的一个手势。Hux的灵魂为之震动起来。

Ben（Kylo）果然会杀了他。

骚动惊动了咖啡店的店员，他走过来，有些胆怯地对Kylo说：“先生，呃，我必须请你出去。”

Hux看到有人拿出手机来，可能在录像，可能在打911。他不能再沉浸其中了。Hux从喉咙里发出断续的气音，“Kylo……放开我。我不会和你分手……”他摸了摸Kylo的头发——这是一个暗号。一开始，Hux害怕被Ben缠上，所以拒绝抚摸他的头发，后来他却爱上了这件事。Ben也会抚摸他的头发，尤其是在下雨的夜晚。

接收到他发出的暗号，Kylo松开了手。

 

走出咖啡店，两个人都有些狼狈。Hux在街边点起了一根烟。Kylo靠在电线杆上，阴沉地盯着他。他又想逃跑了。他刚才的话只是为了安抚自己而说出的谎言。Kylo等待着，当Hux的身体表现出第一个逃跑的迹象，他也会像豹子一样矫健地奔跑起来，再一次将Hux捕获。无论他逃跑多少次，他都会捕获他。

Hux转过身，朝他走来。

Hux没有逃跑。眼泪又一次涌出Kylo的眼眶。

Hux摸着自己的脖子，如果留下淤青就麻烦了，他知道，沉醉其中的他也有错……“Ben，Kylo，你要学会控制自己的脾气。”

虽然是有些严苛的口气，但的确是在跟他的狗说话。

见到Hux之后一直在哭，Kylo的脑袋瓮瓮的，眼睛也很干很疼。Hux熟悉的口气却让他再一次想流泪。他哽咽地说：“我以为，你要和我分手……”

Hux没有再躲避他的目光，“我不会和你分手。”

“那戒指……”

“戴着吧。它不是没有意义的。抱歉，刚才故意说了伤害你的话。”

狗开始摇尾巴。可以抱一下吗？

狗等不及了。现在不抱一下可能会死。Kylo抱住了Hux，把鼻尖埋在他的肩窝里，尽情呼吸着带有他的体温和气味的空气。演唱会已经是上周末的事，那时，他还可以把头靠在Hux肩上，自由地抬起脸吻他的脖子。Hux一直在推迟他们见面的时间。他可以在工作日的凌晨去Ben的公寓搞他，但只腾得出周六上午的时间和Kylo见面。

这只是Hux一时的绝情罢了。现在，Hux已经忍不住对他温柔了起来。不管叫什么名字，都是他最宠爱的狗。

Hux抚摸着他的后背，“我不会和你分手。但是……给我一些时间。”

“会很久吗？”

“不会。”

 

Hux的脖子上没有出现淤青。几天后，他再次去了Ben的单室套。他要把车库的开关和备用钥匙还回去。他们已经没有在此见面的必要了。他提起门把，轻易地打开了门。透过廉价的塑料百叶窗，夕阳在地板上留下几道细长的影子。站在门口，他看见了卧室里的懒人沙发。形状太奇怪了。Ben躺在上面的时候，长手长脚，像一只章鱼。这间小公寓里到处都是他们留下的欢爱的痕迹，只有这张懒人沙发，因为形状怪异而幸免于难。

他想起这些，已经像很久以前的事。

他走进公寓里，就看见了站在厨房里吃外卖寿司的青年。听到门口的响动后，青年转过了身。夕阳余晖落在他脸上，模糊了他的表情，将他的眼珠染成金色，令他的睫毛闪闪发亮……一瞬间，Hux愣住了，轻轻叫了一声，“Ben？”

“是Kylo。”

回忆的泡沫破灭了，冰凉的水珠洒在Hux的脸上。他点点头，走到了Kylo身旁，和他并肩靠在料理台上，“我把车库开关和钥匙拿过来。”

Kylo在吃加州卷。黑色塑料餐盒和一次性筷子在他手里显得不堪一折。餐盒的一角，点缀着草丛形状的绿色薄片。Hux的胸腔收紧了。在夕阳中吃着外卖寿司的Kylo想起了什么呢？在那个金色的下午，Ben又看到了什么呢？是和他所见一样美好的东西吗？

两个人沉默了一会儿。Kylo安静地吃着寿司。Hux侧过头看他，他也在同时看向了Hux。只要把手掌放在这张脸上，他就会侧过头，用殷红的嘴唇亲吻他的手心……Hux朝他的脸颊伸出了手。Kylo立刻放下筷子，在那只手碰到他之前，就将它结实地压在自己的脸侧。他的嘴唇贴住Hux的掌心，留恋地磨蹭着。Hux被欣慰的感觉淹没了。是同一个人，真的是同一个人。

Hux问：“除了名字和不缺钱之外，你还有什么事情骗我吗？”

Kylo仔细思考着，“没有了。”

Hux不无怀疑地看着他，“真的吗？”那件事，始终还是觉得不真实。

Kylo恍然大悟，“哦，你是说那件事。”

“对。”

“你是Ben的第一个，有什么疑问吗？”

的确，Ben不可能有过别人。他是为Hux而存在的。只有Hux见过他，认识他，爱着他。所以Ben没有Hux绝对不行。Hux的第六感是正确的。

“另一个呢？”

“我？你在意我的事吗？”

“嗯。”

Kylo没有再看他，耸耸肩，“我还没有和你熟到可以聊前男友的地步。”

餐盒里只剩最后一个加州卷了。Hux自然而然地从Kylo手里拿过筷子，吃掉了它。Kylo愣了一下，随即伸长脖子来亲他，Hux按住了他的嘴唇，惋惜地摇摇头，“Ren先生，我还没有和你熟到可以接吻的地步。”他要教一教这条狗，什么叫自作自受。

 

他们在楼上就听到了拖车的声音，“嘀嘀嘀”的。走出公寓，马路上果然有一辆拖车，正在绑架一辆停在对面红线上的黑色跑车。看到订制的车牌，Hux很想笑，“那是你的车吗？”因为Ben是没有车的设定，唯一的车库开关直到刚才都在Hux手上。Kylo自己开车来的时候只能停街边。学校附近的街边车位永远很紧俏。

Kylo难以置信地抱住了头，“开罚单不就好了吗？为什么会被拖走？”

如果停在红线上的是一辆普锐斯还好，但兰博基尼无论如何都太讨打了。Hux突然想到，和贫穷的Ben谈着恋爱的自己，或许错过了很多。

Hux说：“我可以送你回家。”

Kylo有些犹豫，“我可以叫人来接我。”

“现在还是不能让我知道你住在哪吗？”

“……没有。”

 

Kylo的手机一下就连上了Hux车里的蓝牙，开始震耳欲聋地放电子音乐。Hux看了一眼屏幕，Troyboi，是他不认识的DJ。

和Ben在一起时，Hux没有感觉到他们之间的代沟。Ben独立于真实世界之外存在，像一张孤零零的白纸，被海风吹落到Hux的手中。Kylo Ren则有二十年的时间与这个世界建立联系：他的家人、朋友、喜好……树木的根须。那正是Hux需要去认识和熟悉的。Hux已经做好了准备。

Kylo被音乐吓了一跳，想把音量调小，慌忙中，手机好像不听使唤了。Ben不会听的歌像响亮的耳光一样扇在他脸上。他正自食谎言的苦果。

因为这种小事而紧张的Kylo让Hux心疼。他向左转动控制面板上的圆钮，音量变成了正常大小。在他未曾意识到的某时某刻，他竟然变成了一个体贴的人。与漂亮青年相爱，让野兽重回人身。

好人。善人。温柔之人。

爱人。

切到摇滚的播放列表后，Kylo终于舒出一口气。他别了一下头发，耳朵红红的，像树丛中眼睛红红的小兔子……去律师所找Hux的时候，他正好穿着Metallica的文化衫，只听摇滚乐因此心血来潮成为了Ben设定。Kylo可以欣赏Jay-Z和Cardi B，在演唱会上被揶揄的时候不小心说漏了嘴。

Hux问：“你不是也听别的音乐吗？”他希望Kylo在他面前做完整的自己。

Kylo默默换上了最近听的播放列表，投向他的眼神几乎带着感动。他一定明白了Hux的意思。一路上，他们都没有说话。Hux直视着前方，Kylo僵硬地坐在座位上，不时用湿润的眼睛看看他。不能和Hux进行肢体接触，对他来说是件难以忍受的事。Hux可以趁这个机会训练狗的忍耐力。沉浸在悔恨中、害怕再次惹他生气的狗，会做他要求的任何事。

 

Kylo住在贝莱尔山顶，古堡一般的别墅伫立在广阔明媚的草坪尽头。从大门口到家门口，大概要走五分钟。

什么样的绝顶傻瓜才会放弃这种豪宅去住八百块一个月的单室套？不是装样子住住，而是正儿八经地天天在那里住。就为了圆谎。

Hux犹豫过，不想为Ben失去自我，但Kylo从一开始就为他失去了自我。Hux的眼中只有Ben，但Kylo却是用Kylo的眼睛看着Hux、用Kylo的心爱着Hux。想到自己在咖啡店里对他说出的绝情的话，Hux的心脏抽痛起来。

下车前，Kylo问：“我什么时候可以再见到你？”

Hux露出一个微笑，“你约我啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们以为我能狠下心虐我最爱的宝宝们吗？
> 
> 8可能


	11. Chapter 11

十一、

和Kylo Ren的第一次约会，竟然是爬好莱坞山。

黑发青年开另一辆跑车来接他，修长身体倚着车身站在他公寓楼下。忽然起了风，低垂的树叶在他身后摇晃，发出“沙沙”的响声。

好像偶像剧。

从玻璃门后走出来的却是年长男主角十二岁的男人，穿着棉质运动裤和跑鞋，柔软的发丝散开。对他而言，这是一身是罕见的打扮。

他走到跑车旁，“Ky……”后腰突然间被温暖有力的大手扶住，青年在他嘴唇上印下一个长长的吻。

Ben甜美放荡，Kylo身上，却有荷尔蒙的味道。Hux有些腿软。狗不仅站起来开始用两条腿走路，好像，还变身成了狼。

开车时也很帅气。跑车自带光环，引擎的轰鸣令人敬畏，Kylo娴熟地操持着方向盘，车子在不同车道间轻盈滑动，美妙的姿态，像一只贴地飞行的黑鸟。看着Kylo做这些Ben完全做不到的事，Hux移不开眼睛。

感受到他不间断的露骨的目光，青年嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，本来想说不耐烦的话，在和他对视的一瞬间，脸却不由自主地红了起来。Hux正用十分温柔的表情看着他。没办法，他只得懊恼地嘟嘟囔囔，“不要一直盯着我看。”他会害羞。

Hux微笑着看向了前方。

 

把车停在山脚，他们沿着上山的公路走。山下树木茂盛，投下大片树荫，脚下的泥土甚至有些潮湿。前后都有零落的登山者，低声说着话，在静谧的空气里，声音被染成了绿色。

Hux问：“为什么带我来爬山？”山脚的坡度低矮，他目前还很得心应手。

Kylo把两只手都放在卫衣的口袋里，即使恢复了身份，他也还穿着好像在Target买到的衣服，“以前我总是很暴躁。我的心理医生让我每周都来爬一次山。这里是我最喜欢的。”

“你没有告诉过我你喜欢爬山。”他们每个周末都黏在一起。除了做爱，Hux以为他没有别的爱好。其实想想也不可能吧，怎么会有人只喜欢做爱……因为Hux自己也沉迷了，所以没有深究。

Kylo在Hux前面停下来，从高处看向他，眼睛很黑，“认识你之后，我就不需要来爬山了。”

Hux心跳一滞。

Kylo朝他伸出手，Hux把手放在他掌中。

将树林抛在身后，抬头已经能看到格里菲斯天文台， 支出来的圆形穹顶像橡皮笔帽。 右边则是起伏的山峦，浅色的房顶散落在树林间。上山的路从这里开始变得陡峭。脚下尘土飞扬，Hux渐渐开始喘气，Kylo却仍然无比轻巧地走在他前面，步子跨得很长。二十岁的身体，充满青春活力。他还背着包，装着矿泉水和擦汗的毛巾。Kylo停下来，脱下一边肩带，为Hux拿出一瓶水，拧开递给他，笑着问：“要休息一下吗？”

以前老是撒娇，让他一边头痛一边心软。面对成熟可靠的狗，Hux有些不习惯。

路边没有椅子可以坐，说是休息，其实只是放慢了速度而已。Kylo又说：“我可以背你。”

真是翅膀硬了。Hux愤愤加快了脚步，很快被他赶上，倒着走也那么轻巧，笑盈盈地，“我背你走得更快。”

以后一定会被他欺负。

天文台是一块平地，白色建筑骄傲地伫立在山腰，几英里外都能看见。这座山坐北朝南，海在西面，从天文台眺望，只看得到指甲大小的一片水光，像光滑的奇石镶嵌在天际，而浩瀚平原延伸到地平线尽头，整个城市都栖息在粉紫色的烟雾里。Hux被平原之广袤、烟霞之妩媚所震撼，充满敬畏，一时说不出话来。搬来已经八年，这是他第一次看到天使之城的这副面貌。

Kylo捧住他的脸，眼神闪亮，“我幻想过带男朋友来这里的场景。你的表情比我想象中还要……”迷失在优美的词语中，他旁若无人地吻住Hux的嘴唇。

不像被狗舔了，而是被美貌青年充满怜爱地亲吻着。Hux搂住他的腰。完全被迷住了。

Ben身上那些可爱到让他觉得不真实的地方，的确是不真实的。虽然是同一个人，但也存在着细微的差别。他很没用，已经彻底被Kylo迷住了。

从亲吻中分开，青年看到他的脸，神情也恍惚起来，拇指拂过他的颧骨，两双眼睛都湿润了。Kylo慌忙地转过身，看着山下的城市。低矮房屋组成矩形的街区，街区又组成更大的矩形……在平原中铺开，像无数块乐高积木，云层投下的阴影，为积木蒙上一层薄薄的灰。这就是洛杉矶，有光线，有尘埃。他们还没有爬到山顶，但上不上去都已经无所谓了。

靠在天文台外围白色的围墙上，两人一言不发地看着远处暗金色的云朵，前赴后继，宛如海浪。这里离海很远，但他们不约而同想起了那个海边的房间。在那里，他们听见了无尽的涛声。

Hux问：“为什么是我？”

“你的档案是最正常的。”Kylo又笑起来，“不过这不是唯一的原因。总觉得……如果能打动你，你会变得非常离不开我。和你在一起之后，我每天都想着怎么才能让你更离不开我。”他满怀期待地看着Hux，“我成功了吗？”

沉默片刻，Hux认真地说：“我不能想象没有你的生活。”

Kylo默默握紧了他的手。很疼，但Hux依然没有挣扎。夕阳沉落，深蓝天空的尽头，还飘荡着最后一丝暗红色的云。最终，连那一线光芒也消失了。

日落后气温骤降。下山路上不时有风吹过，吹干了衣服上的汗水，Hux止不住发抖。Kylo发现后，赶紧把卫衣扒拉下来给他套上。他里面还穿着一件薄薄的白背心。不愧是熔炉，一点也不怕冷，蹦跶几下就能暖和起来。被他穿过很多年的旧卫衣质感柔软，带着他的体温，像被子一样包裹着Hux。袖子盖住了Hux的手背。Hux也像他一样，把手放在前面的口袋里，低下头，深吸了一口衣服上的味道。比他年长不少，但Hux暗中享受着被他照顾的感觉。毕竟，Hux也有脆弱的一面，下雨时不被男友抱在怀里，他就睡不着觉。

下山后，Kylo从后备箱里翻出一件皱巴巴的外套穿上。

好朴实无华的富二代。

好喜欢。

即使开跑车也好朴实无华。

反正就是好喜欢。

两个人都觉得饿，正好在路边看到餐车，又是卖塔可的。这辆餐车似乎挺出名，有人排队，附近摆着廉价的塑料桌椅。Kylo点了十二个塔可，从书包里掏出一张孤零零的银行卡，用它付了钱。

和Hux外出时，Ben从来没有付过钱。所以付钱也和开车一样，成为Hux的思维中“Ben做不到的事”。他看着Kylo熟练地在iPad上点来点去，给小费、印收据，一种骄傲感油然而生。他对Kylo/Ben要求真的很低，一个人生活不会死掉就好。他出差的时候，不要让他担心。哦不，Kylo有保镖。爬山的时候Hux留意过，四周没有他们的踪影。看来不是随时都在。演唱会是高危场合，所以得有人跟着。后来也的确出事了。

是保镖和直升机的出现暴露了Kylo的身份。他被一个诡异的家庭以与众不同的方式关照着。事后，Kylo一定对他们发了脾气。但比起宝贝的安全，宝贝欺骗他这种小事，Hux根本不在意。

他的头就是这么昏。

Kylo没有因为变回了大少爷就突然懂得了餐桌礼仪，他提起一只塔可，仰起头整个塞进嘴里。手和嘴，的确都很大。吃塔可最怕咬一半馅料掉下来，但Kylo这样吃，一点都不浪费。吃相难看一点又有什么关系呢。

塔可油味很重，吃完用餐巾纸擦手，怎么擦都觉得不干净。Kylo竟然胸有成竹地从书包里掏出一包湿巾纸，Hux一脸震惊地看着他。

Kylo像被挠到痒痒那样耸起肩歪过头，不好意思地开口，“演唱会之后，我反省了我一直以来的行为。从小到大都有人告诉我，我很冲动，我做事不计后果，但无论我做什么，总是有人帮我收拾残局，所以我一直没有改变。那天我第一次意识到，如果你因为我的冲动出了什么事，我会非常后悔。所以，我想变得成熟一点。” 他把戒指脱下来擦干净。

Hux停下揩手指的动作，整理自己的情绪，如果马上开口，他的声音会非常奇怪。“从湿巾纸开始吗？”

“从湿巾纸开始。”

太好了。还担心他永远不想长大。二十岁的Hux拿着全额奖学金，打了两份工，自力更生，怎么看都比满脑子只想着谈恋爱的Kylo有用得多。按理说，他应该责备Kylo不学无术，但他一点也不想Kylo吃苦。Kylo在他的注视下慢慢长大就好了，自己想长大才长大。不要像他那样。

“Kylo，那天不是你的错。你表现得非常好，出乎我的意料。”

无功不受禄，“是我非要拉你去的。说起来，你喜欢吗？”

“你想听实话吗？”

狗犹疑地点头。

“不喜欢。”

狗沮丧地抱住脑袋。

“除了你对我唱歌的部分。”

狗又开始摇尾巴。

 

回到Hux家，Kylo从后备箱里拿了一个小旅行包出来。因为要在Hux家留宿，他带了换洗的衣服。Hux感觉怪怪的。以往都是Hux带着衣服去找他。那间小公寓和Hux身边就是Ben的整个世界。这种感觉异常强烈，到后来，成为他和Ben默认的一种正常。而Kylo从Ben的世界以外开来了跑车、带来了衣服，所以，Hux感到了一种微妙的怪。这种认知错位恰恰说明他和Ben的关系是多么不正常，但当时两个人都不觉得有什么问题。

Hux开始了漫长的自我反省。

在床上滚来滚去摸摸搞搞。Hux有点累，Kylo把他摸硬了，他揉捏着Kylo的两瓣臀肉，却没有想插进去。Kylo今天也罕见地平静，没有缠着他。当然，Hux希望今天只是一个美丽的巧合，一个意外。明天早晨他就会热情高涨地和Kylo做爱。

Hux静静地说：“其实，我也有那种感觉。”

“什么？”

“会离不开你的感觉。我从一开始就觉得你很危险，所以我试图从你身边逃跑，但没有成功。”

吊灯在酒店大堂中洒下昏黄的柔光。神色茫然地坐在沙发上，黑发红唇的美艳青年仿佛脱胎于油画之中。在Hux看向他的一瞬间，他如有感应，也看向他。电流窜过空气。肉欲的嘴唇、骄傲的鼻梁上，眼睛却宛如新生血肉般潮湿柔软。不合时宜，想让他伤心流泪。

大都市中市侩的相遇，在两人心中都有命定的意味。

Kylo笃定地说：“我不会让你成功。我知道没有我你会很悲惨。”彼此彼此。

Hux轻轻笑出来，“对，没有你我会很悲惨。”

萦绕在耳边的絮语让Kylo昏昏欲睡。Hux看着他入眠，即使在睡梦中，这也是一张快乐、完整的脸。

何其幸运。没有伤害他。没有失去他。

在半梦半醒间感受到脸上的濡湿，Kylo摸了摸脸颊，手指也湿了，呢喃着，下雨了吗。

一双微凉的手遮住他即将睁开的双眼。Hux在他的头顶说，对，下雨了。

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前的版本比较拖沓，但这个结局无论怎么写都有点疲软qaq就酱吧
> 
> 结局之后没过多久他们就同居了，没过多久hux就求婚了。求婚是这样的：
> 
> hux过生日的时候和kylo去某酒店度假。我想象hux是处女座，所以生日在9月。因为hux已经有了求婚的想法，所以一直把绝美大钻戒带在身边。虽然他会安排浪漫的求婚，但如果时机成熟，他也会直接求婚。又是俗气的浪漫。（在poe和姐姐的秘书的帮助下）kylo为hux策划了一系列生日活动，送了他三件礼物：戒指、表和威士忌。hux高高兴兴地喝醉了。喝醉竟然就骚了起来，在电梯里问kylo你知道回去之后我希望你做什么吗？电梯里有其他人。kylo问什么。hux说搞我，狠狠地搞我。kylo完全被骚到了，回房间之后就干柴烈火准备开搞。但hux很少做0，和kylo一次都没有做过，kylo鸡鸡又很大，hux喝醉了不配合（没用的年上男好萌），所以kylo满头大汗也没有搞到他。抬头一看hux竟然睡着了。kylo超生气的！
> 
> 第二天hux醒来后看到kylo一脸臭屁地躺在床上玩手机，脸上的笑收不起来，左手竟然戴了那个绝美大钻戒！就问怎么回事！kylo说你忘了吗，你昨晚向我求婚了。对，忘了，hux断片了。kylo继续很臭屁地说，你半夜突然把我叫醒，问我愿不愿意和你结婚。我没有反应过来，你好像很着急，说我年纪还小，现在结婚或许太早了，但你爱我，一辈子都会关爱我，如果我现在没有准备好结婚，先订婚也可以。我说我当然愿意和你结婚，你就不知道从哪里掏出一个戒指来给我戴上了。因为hux清醒的时候没有说过爱他，所以他现在超级臭屁。
> 
> hux很崩溃，第一他本来想安排超级浪漫的场景求婚，第二他完全不记得求婚的过程。但kylo觉得这样也很浪漫。唯一美中不足之处就是他没有搞到hux。hux让他搞了自己。从此以后他们幸福地永远生活在一起。
> 
> 这两个人太甜了，写番外我可能会呕吐。所以不会写这个番外。
> 
> 敬请期待下一篇：正直人师蛤克斯和娇蛮野猫开罗人
> 
> 等我所有的kylux文写完之后我会印一个本本送给大家！画手宝宝们已经开工了。之前写团兵不是说要印本相送吗，然而没有写完……但是kylux一定会写完！我唯一的进步就是动笔之前知道自己能写完了！


End file.
